


El cielo está cerca

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ubicado en la 9ª
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	1. Urano

¿Alguien sabe lo que es que el destino te pegue una y otra vez? Y la impotencia...que me mata, que me quema por dentro, se hace mi dueña.  
Hoy no tengo fuerzas ni para llorar. Mi condena se encuentra dentro de un sobre blanco: los resultados de los test médicos revelan que la enfermedad que asoló mi vida años atrás está aquí de nuevo...Y no importa las veces que grite diciendo que no es justo.  
Son algo más de las dos de la mañana y me es totalmente imposible conciliar el sueño. Cierro los ojos y la sombra blanquecina que mostraba la resonancia magnética no deja de invadir la oscuridad. Es increíble la cantidad de veces que esa escena se colaba en mis peores pesadillas, haciendo que me despertara envuelta en sudor. Sólo era capaz de volver a dormirme después de ver a William y susurrarle al oído: ‘Todo va bien, mamá siempre estará aquí’. Esas palabras siempre encerraban cierto temor, pero algo me decía que no me merecía más sufrimiento.  
Una angustia simétrica y gemela a la vivida en un hospital hace cinco años vuelve a mi: La sensación de que el tiempo es mi enemigo... La necesidad de exprimir cada segundo que me queda en este lugar...pero con una diferencia; nadie está ahora abrazándome en esta noche desesperada, ni diciéndome que la verdad nos salvará. La necesidad de llorar en el abrazo de Mulder se hace insoportable, tanto que creo que voy a evaporarme.  
Ahora William está en su cuna, a pocos metros de mi. Mi hijo tiene algo más de un año. ¡Un año! ¡La vida me dejará disfrutar de él poco más de lo que la tierra tarda en dar una vuelta al sol! La justicia no existe, es simplemente un tópico idealista.  
Y me dan ganas de abofetearme a mi misma al darme cuenta de que siempre había pensado que algún día, Mulder, William y yo seríamos felices, juntos. Hoy ni siquiera tengo esa ilusión.  
¿Y Will? ¿Qué va a ser de él si yo no estoy? No consigo comprender por qué un ser tan pequeño tiene que llevar escrita en la cara la palabra ‘tristeza’. ¿Y si no encuentro a Mulder? ¿Y si nuestro hijo no llega a tener recuerdos de ninguno de los dos? Me da miedo que esta enfermedad no acabe sólo conmigo.... y lo que invade todo mi pensamiento es Will. El verle inerme en el mundo me importa mucho más que el camino que me aguarde a mi.  
Desconozco el inmenso laberinto en el que estoy encerrada, no se si voy a hallar la salida. Sólo quiero que alguien saque de él a mi hijo, que por lo menos él sea feliz.  
Hay momentos en los que no quiero ser consciente de lo que está pasando, fingir que no ocurre...Pero eso no sería bueno para nadie. Me encuentro perfectamente, pero sé que con el tiempo eso dejará de ser así y necesito estar segura de que Will se quedará en buenas manos...Y todo se llena de él: de Mulder, del único que le puede ofrecer a Will todo lo que yo le regalaría cada día de su vida si Dios me lo permitiera.  
Supongo que pensaréis que hay una solución, que no tengo porqué prepararme para lo peor, pero ya no estoy yo sola, en el barco hay alguien más y aunque luche con uñas y dientes para no alejarme de aquí necesito saber que las dos personas a las que más quiero en el mundo estarán juntas, aunque yo me encuentre lejos.  
Poco a poco el cansancio se adueña de mi y me arrastra al sueño, a algún lugar invisible dentro me mi mente. La congoja cuaja en mi alma y la realidad se iguala con las pesadillas que presiden toda la noche.

___________________________________________________

La primera sensación que tengo al despertar es que todo ha sido un mal sueño, lo que quiero creer. ‘Esto es real, Dana’ me dice una vocecilla estúpida. Me deshago de la manta que me cubría en el sofá y llevo mis manos a la cara. Las lágrimas se cuelan entre mis dedos mientras que la frustración no deja que cesen de salir. Un sollozo ahogado se me escapa. El amanecer me consume porque me recuerda que el tiempo sigue pasando, sin respeto hacia los mortales que vivimos nadando en él. Lo único que nos separa de la muerte es él, el tiempo.  
Despierto a William y lo miro casi con adoración, atrapando cada uno de sus parpadeos en mi memoria. ¡Está tan lleno de vida! Le siento en su silla y preparo su desayuno. Sus ruiditos llenan el aire de mi apartamento queriendo cubrir la pena sin conseguirlo. ¡ Me gustaría poder enseñarle tantas cosas mientras le veo crecer!  
La sensación de derrotismo de la noche anterior quiere esfumarse para dar paso a pensamientos optimistas, pero la esperanza es la peor de las emociones y me aterra que llegue el día en el que ni siquiera me quede la ilusión, por eso intento despegarme de ella antes de que me duela tanto perderla que no me deje seguir viviendo.  
Llevo a Will en mi coche hasta la casa de su abuela, como hago cada mañana antes de ir a Quántico. Estoy tentada a contarle todo a mi madre, pero todavía lo tengo demasiado confuso, los hechos son demasiado irreales como para ser capaz de plasmarlos en palabras.  
Me alejo conduciendo después de haberle dado un besito en la cabeza a Will. Con las manos puestas en el volante me doy cuenta de lo perdida que estoy y de que la única persona que podría ayudarme a encontrar el camino no está a mi lado. La niebla sepulta con un espesor blanquecino la autopista que me lleva hasta la academia del FBI. Acelero, sin pensar. Cada minuto cuenta. Mientras los limpiaparabrisas se mueven rítmicamente no dejo de darle miles de vueltas a la situación. Mi móvil descansa en el asiento del copiloto. Un parpadeo verde lima se acompasa con una musiquilla estridente que reclama mi atención. El nombre de mi antiguo jefe en el FBI aparece una y otra vez en la pantallita digital. Sin saber, sin querer me quedo absorta y todos los sonidos se funden en uno enorme y las líneas amarillas del asfalto desaparecen, dando paso a la oscuridad. He perdido el control del coche y sólo siento frío.

______________

“Beep...beep...beep… “  
Un sonido sucesivo y monótono inunda mis sentidos. Es demasiado conocido por mi. Abro los ojos con gran esfuerzo y lentitud. La claridad encoge mis pupilas tanto y tan bruscamente que llegan a dolerme. Blanco, todo es blanco y huele tanto a hospital que dan ganas de vomitar. Noto que alguien sujeta mi mano y daría todo lo que tengo para que fuera Mulder, con Will en brazos y una sonrisa diciéndome que todo ha terminado.  
La expresión preocupada de mi madre me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Hay una pena tan profunda en sus ojos que me hace querer cerrar los míos para volver atrás en el tiempo, tan lejos como fuera necesario para pedir otra oportunidad en la que mis seres queridos y yo llegáramos a ser felices.  
Ella se acerca a mi y me rodea con sus brazos. Lo sabe, sabe que hay algo más que un simple accidente y noto su sollozo silencioso en mi hombro. Durante un espacio de tiempo más corto que un relámpago estoy a punto de derrumbarme, de llorar, de decirle que ya no puedo aguantar más, que necesito su ayuda...Un orgullo estúpido y la necesidad de ser yo quien lleve las riendas de la situación desvían mis intenciones primitivas.  
“¿Dónde está William?”  
Lo digo intentando incorporarme, pero tengo el cuerpo demasiado dolorido. Me asusto al oír mi voz. Mi madre intenta fingir una sonrisa y me aparta un mechón de la frente.  
“Tranquila, hija, está en buenas manos.”  
La necesidad de ver a mi hijo se hace casi enfermiza. Aún así controlo mi primer impulso de nuevo y dejo que mi madre siga hablando.  
“Está con Mónica, me he pasado la noche aquí, quería estar cuando te despertaras...”  
Estoy a punto de sacar el tema de lo que me pasa, pero el ruido del picaporte hace que la idea se vaya de repente. Un hombre con bata blanca y de unos cincuenta años irrumpe en la habitación. Supongo que es mi médico.  
“¡Vaya!¡Miren quién se ha despertado!”  
Se acerca a mi y se presenta.  
“Soy el Doctor Beckinsale, su médico.”  
Noto cómo mi madre se siente incómoda con la situación, se levanta, me da un beso y dice que necesita un café. Nos quedamos los dos solos en la habitación.  
“¿Cómo se encuentra, Dana?”  
Me mira directamente.  
“La verdad es que he estado mejor”  
Intento esbozar una sonrisa.  
“Bien...pues...Sólo tiene un par de contusiones y algunas magulladuras, el cinturón de seguridad ha paliado los posibles daños...pero...”  
“Déjese de rodeos, ambos sabemos lo que hay, quiero su opinión.”  
Se queda sorprendido ante mi contestación.  
“Si es lo que quiere, iremos al grano. El scanner mostraba un aumento de la masa neoplásica, teniendo en cuenta que ha crecido considerablemente en cuarenta y ocho horas, según he contrastado con la información de su historial... No sé qué podemos hacer, estoy totalmente desconcertado, nunca había visto algo así.”  
Intento ocultar mi sorpresa, pero supongo que es imposible. No me esperaba esto, en la anterior ocasión el tumor tardó meses en extenderse.  
El resto del día pasa difuso y deformado ante mis ojos. Aunque aparentara estar en el hospital, en realidad me encontraba a años luz de él, pensando, sopesando, barajando...Buscando soluciones inexistentes. ¿Y si hubiera una forma de curarme? ¿Y si este no fuera el fin?  
Con la caída de la tarde, el sueño me invade, en una habitación silenciosa, dentro de un hospital en el que hay gente igual desesperada que yo. Cada número de habitación es una historia, un súplica, la búsqueda de una segunda oportunidad...  
En mis sueños veo a Mulder y a un William de más edad. Ambos están juntos, parecen bastante felices, están tirados en un campo de hierba verde, mirando el movimiento casi hipnótico de las nubes. Mulder las señala y ambos bromean sobre lo que parece cada una de ellas. La noche invade la explanada y ambos se duermen. Yo me acerco a ellos y los abrazo. No lo notan, pero sonríen involuntariamente. Una lágrima cae desde mis ojos a los de ellos y un brillo dorado en forma de cruz pende del cuello de Will. Me separo de ellos, me esfumo, pero sigo viéndolos...La oscuridad de la noche aumenta hasta que todo se vuelve negro.  
Me despierto sobresaltada. Al lado de mi cama, mi madre duerme. Parece que no ha percibido la descarga eléctrica que ha invadido todo mi cuerpo. Me tumbo de nuevo, mirando al techo de la habitación y de repente, veo todo absolutamente claro y sé que es lo que tengo que hacer por mucho que me duela.

___________________________________________________

Doggett y la agente Reyes llegaron a eso de las diez. Los había visto ayer, pero a penas tengo un recuerdo claro de lo que me dijeron. Estaban al corriente de todo gracias a Skinner, yo le había pedido que se lo contara.  
“¿Qué tal estás hoy, Dana?”  
John me lo preguntó aún sabiendo cual iba a ser mi respuesta. Me limité a asentir.  
“William está abajo, dando una vuelta con tu madre. Se está portando muy bien.”  
Reyes se había sentado sobre mi cama.  
“Gracias, Mónica. No sabes lo que valoro lo que estás haciendo por mi.”  
Ambos agentes me miran, saben que si he querido verles a dos juntos es por algo.  
“Sé que estaréis preguntándoos el porqué de esta necesidad de veros...”  
Mónica corta en seco mi frase. Se levanta de la cama y me mira fijamente.  
“Hay algo que quiero contarte, Dana.”  
Me quedo callada, esperando y diciéndole a Reyes con la mirada que estoy preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa que quiera decirme.  
“Sé que no debería de haberme metido en donde no me llaman, pero...pero supuse que después de esto querrías encontrar a Mulder. Hemos estado toda la noche en el búnker de los pistoleros investigando y siguiendo cualquier pista por pequeña que fuera. Gracias a que Langly localizó el servidor desde el que Mulder te envió el e-mail, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Mulder puede encontrarse en un pueblo cercano a los Montes Shirley, en el sur de Wyoming. Soy consciente de que quizá no quieras que se entere de esto, pero...”  
Doggett me mira con cara de preocupación desde una esquina de la habitación. Y yo doy gracias a Dios por que por lo menos hay una remota posibilidad de encontrar a Mulder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mis labios se curvan para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.  
“Precisamente iba a pediros eso; que localizarais a Mulder.”  
Doggett se acerca a mi, parece que mi respuesta le ha incomodado ligeramente.  
“Dana, venir hasta aquí podría ser demasiado peligroso para él. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que quiso encontrarse contigo, todos vimos lo que pasó en esa estación de tren.”  
Su reacción me ha parecido en cuanto menos exagerada, espero a que se calle para intervenir.  
“En ningún momento he dicho que quiera que venga hasta aquí. Es algo diferente.”  
Los dos federales se quedan quietos, exhortándome a que continúe mientras mantienen los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
“Necesito que intentéis comprender lo que voy a decios...Que os pongáis en mi lugar... Quiero que me hagáis un favor, nos lo pediría si no estuviera realmente desesperada...Necesito que llevéis a William con Mulder.”  
Y lo suelto así, de sopetón. Y espero durante lo que me parecen segundos inmensos su respuesta.  
“¡Dana, eso es una locura!”  
El tono con el que Doggett ha dicho la frase ha superado con creces el que yo esperaba. Se ha colocado delante de la ventana, dándome la espalda. Su reacción me parece lógica, pero esperaba un poco más de comprensión. Reyes mueve sus ojos hasta que se encuentran con los míos.  
“¿Estás segura de lo que nos estás pidiendo? Puede que no sea seguro para William, puede que no sea lo mejor.”  
Y comprendo lo que dice, así como noto que entre las sílabas va otro mensaje: Lo hará.  
“Yo misma llevaré a tu hijo con Mulder si hace falta, pero quiero que estés segura de lo que vas a hacer, sabes que Mulder está en grave peligro.” style="mso-tab-count: 1">  
“Algo me dice que eso es lo que tengo que hacer, sé que no es propio de mi guiarme por una corazonada, pero...Dentro de poco no voy a poder hacerme cargo de William y no podría... Quiero que se quede con él cuando yo no esté.”  
Y aunque durante mucho tiempo he intentado combatir las lágrimas, ahora salen irremediablemente, fugaces. Y me enfrento a la idea de vivir lo que me queda de vida sin ni siquiera tener a Will cerca.  
Doggett sigue mirando por la ventana, con las manos apoyadas en el dintel y Reyes apresa mi mano fuertemente entre las de ella.

___________________________________________________

Ver a Will de nuevo me impactó más de lo que yo creía. La sala de espera de la planta de oncología de un hospital no es el mejor lugar para un niño, pero...era consciente de que necesitaba verle porque podía ser la última vez. Una despedida amarga en el país de la tristeza, así lo definiría yo . En cuanto su carita redonda me vio entrar por la puerta, sonrío haciendo que sus pequeños dientecillos se vieran. Extendió sus brazos y obligó a su abuela a que le acercara a mi. Se abrazó muy fuerte, como nunca antes lo había hecho. En ese momento pensé que pasara lo que pasara no me iba a separar de él, no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran...Y cerré los ojos, y vi la escena de mi sueño, le abracé más fuerte porque supe que debía de irse, que no necesitaba estar rodeado de más sufrimiento.  
Mi madre contemplaba la escena desde una de las sillas azules de la sala de espera. Intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, pero era totalmente imposible. Mónica ya le contado lo que pensábamos hacer, respetó mi opinión por mucho que le doliera despegarse de su nieto, después de todo ella siempre ha sabido que Mulder era su padre, aunque hubiéramos dejado el tema en un segundo plano. Aceptaba mi decisión como en situaciones anteriores lo había hecho. Yo se lo agradecía en silencio.  
Me llevé a Will en brazos, caminando por el pasillo, apartando mis ojos de lo que se veía, de la pena, de la tristeza, quería recordar este momento sólo por el olor infantil de Will, por sus ruiditos y los movimientos torpes de sus dedos. Una burbuja; sólo Will y yo. Le acerqué a una ventana y posó sus manos gorditas en el cristal, le encantaba mirar a la calle, lo señalaba todo mientras intentaba decir su nombre en su propio idioma.  
“Will”  
Su cabecita se giró hacia mi.  
“ma-ma-ma-ma-ma”  
“Sí, soy mamá...”  
No quería llorar, pero era demasiado difícil.  
“Yo quiero que sepas que...que...que siempre estaremos juntos ,pase lo que pase. Y que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Sé que papá y tú os vais a llevar muy bien.”  
Will jugaba con mi cruz de oro, siempre lo hacía cuando le tenía en brazos. Me la quité y la puse alrededor de su cuello, metiéndola por debajo de su camiseta verde. Le abracé de nuevo e intenté espantar las lágrimas.  
“Dana.”  
La voz de la agente Reyes hizo que me diera la vuelta. Iba vestida de un modo casual y llevaba la bolsa de Will al hombro. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de darme la vuelta.  
“Es la hora, perderemos el vuelo si...”  
Evitaba su mirada y sin querer estaba abrazando tan fuerte a mi hijo que dudo que pudiera respirar. Me acerqué a ella, saqué del bolsillo de mi bata un sobre y se lo tendí, en el anverso ponía el nombre de su destinatario. Besé a Will, agarré sus manitas, cerré los ojos y se lo pasé a los brazos. Me sentí vacía, incompleta y ese dolor era demasiado grande como para ser descrito. Will comenzó a llorar, extendía los brazos hacia mi.  
“Cuidare bien de él, te lo prometo.”  
Dijo Reyes antes de darse la vuelta. Will se revolvía en sus brazos, su cara asomaba sobre el hombro de Mónica. Gritaba como pidiendo ayuda, llamándome. Yo no hacía más que mirar su silueta cada vez más pequeña alejándose por el pasillo, sintiendo que se alejaba de mi todo lo que me quedaba. Luego solo recuerdo vacío, tan insulso que no se encuentran adjetivos para describirlo.  
Cerré los ojos y vi todo lo que habíamos vivido los dos. ‘Siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo’.


	2. Plutón

Cada día es lo mismo, la misma repetición simétrica de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Estoy tomando mi café matinal en el local que está justo bajo mi apartamento, si es que se puede llamar apartamento a un receptáculo de poco más de cuarenta metros cuadrados distribuidos entre un baño, una habitación y una cocina...A su lado, mi piso de Washington era el Hilton.

La nubecilla de espuma del café se hace cada vez más pequeña y espesa, gira sobre si misma cuando meto la cucharilla para remover el líquido. Ahora trabajo en una tienda de recambios para coche y artilugios de jardín en el pacífico municipio de Page, Wyoming. Soy un hombre completamente normal que un día llegó al pueblo en una vieja ranchera azul dispuesto a ganarse a los habitantes del lugar, buscando alejarse del bullicioso ajetreo de la ciudad. Gracioso, sí. Paradójico, también...Si tenemos en cuenta que soy un ex-agente del FBI bajo algo parecido a un programa de protección a testigos, que me llamo Fox y que en el momento en el que traspaso la puerta de mi apartamento soy un tío solitario y con insomnio crónico que se dedica a viajar mentalmente a la capital del país, donde están las únicas dos personas que le importan. Y sí, estoy amenazado de muerte y condenado a vivir alejado de mi única familia. A pesar de todo, hoy el sol brilla de una forma diferente y me digo a mi mismo que algún día las cosas cambiarán y que dejaré de ser Richard Jetter, para ser Fox Mulder y vivir con mi hijo y su madre en algún lugar tranquilo donde nuestro problema más grande sea que no se ve el canal por cable o que los Nicks no lleguen a los play off....  
La mañana me consuela y me deprime al mismo tiempo; consuelo porque me quedan unas diez horas de luz por delante, para huir de las noches solitarias, de mi soledad, de mi mismo... Tristeza porque amanezco solo en un pequeño apartamento sombrío y porque no dejo de preguntarme a qué nos conduce todo esto y porqué no podemos ser felices los tres juntos.  
“¿Cuánto es, Fred?”  
El dueño de la cafetería en la que me encuentro se acerca a mí, secándose las manos con un trapo que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas debió de ser blanco.  
“Hoy invito yo, Richard, mi mujer está encantada con los aspersores que le regalé por navidad y todo gracias a tu consejo. No sé que hubiera sido de nosotros de haber comprado el modelo tundra en lugar de...”  
Bla-bla-bla-bla. ¡El maravilloso mundo intrigante y mágico de la ferretería! Podría recitar de memoria el precio y la referencia de cada uno de los artículos presentes en el catálogo otoño-invierno de ‘Casa y Jardín’. ¡Cómo echo de menos los perfiles de personalidad!

La tienda está a un par de manzanas de aquí, mi jefe, el Señor Fragel, es un amargado sesentón repugnante y obstinado que pone a Walter Skinner codo a codo con Teresa de Calcuta. No se puede esperar mucho más de alguien que lleva viviendo entre tornillos toda su vida.  
Subo la trapa del establecimiento. Esta produce un chirrío horrible, de esos que hacen que te rechinen los dientes. En el almacén hay cinco cajas que contienen diez unidades de engrasador cada una, pero supongo que tres pavos son demasiada pérdida para el bolsillo de Fragel. Entro y la puerta golpea unas campanitas que cuelgan del techo. El sonido cursi hace que el optimismo con el que me levanté hoy se vaya poco a poco. La oscuridad de la ferretería me pone enfermo.

Y así, el día transcurre como siempre hasta que los platos precocinados de la cena me hacen añorar aún más una familia. La soledad es espesa, pegajosa, horrible. Los guisantes verde-sintético de mi estofado parecen canicas. Cierro los ojos y me veo a mi mismo, dándole la papilla a Will mientras oigo a lo lejos el sonido que produce el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre Dana. Luego ella sale con un albornoz y nos sonríe a los dos...Abro los ojos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de dónde estoy realmente. El brillo mate del neón de la cocina me devuelve la imagen de la realidad. ¿Por qué duele tanto la soledad? Apago la luz y me voy a la habitación.  
La oscuridad confusa del pequeño apartamento se entrelaza con dolorosas escenas del pasado. Casi puedo oír el motor del avión al despegar, el sonido mecánico y estúpido de aquel vuelo que me alejó de ellos. La impotencia de estar en el aire, sin poder volver atrás y ese dolor que ni siquiera era un preludio de lo que es esto. Las cosas y los sucesos duelen más cuando se asimilan, cuando realmente te das cuenta de lo que tienes encima. Durante las tres horas del viaje estuve distante, sintiendo cada vez más lejanos los latidos de mi corazón que se había quedado arropado entre promesas, en algún rinconcito de un apartamento de Georgetown. Desde ese momento, desde ese preciso instante, hay un trozo de mi mente que sólo se dedica a idealizar escenas, a vivir irrealidades, a subsistir a base de sueños.  
El espejo rectangular del baño transforma la luz en la imagen de un hombre de cuarenta años, demasiado cansado, demasiado triste...  
Ni siquiera tengo un sofá, tengo que dormir en una cama porque la única alternativa que encuentro es el suelo. Y lo odio porque un metro y medio es demasiada longitud para una persona sola. Creo que por eso me gustaba dormir en el sofá; no te sientes tan desamparado cuando no puedes ni siquiera darte la vuelta sin caer al suelo. Sólo imaginármela a ella a mi lado me acelera el corazón.  
Y ahora llega el momento más especial del día para mi. Saco un pequeño cuaderno de pastas marrones del primer cajón de la mesita y una pluma. Lo que hago consiste en lo siguiente: Escribo todo lo que me gustaría contarles, todo lo que les diría si en este instante estuvieran aquí. Hay páginas que hablan de sucesos divertidos, narrando lo patético de las situaciones con un tono cómico, esas no dicen casi nada y lo dicen todo...corresponden a aquellos días en los que ni siquiera sé cómo me siento o quien soy. Luego tenemos las típicas páginas angustiosas y desesperadas en las que pueden verse incluso la marca de las lágrimas que han caído mientras han sido escritas. Por último tenemos mis favoritas: los retazos de papel en los que cuento lo que creo que ellos están haciendo a miles de kilómetros. Es fantástico, hay momentos en los que me imagino las cosas con tanto, tanto detalle que parecen reales... Por desgracia hoy tengo uno de esos días sarcásticos e insulsos.

“...Las luces de neón del bar de abajo llenan de colores chillones las paredes de mi habitación. Supongo que si cierro los ojos puedo imaginarme que estoy en una de esas discotecas a las que pocas veces fui durante mis años de universidad. ¡Es curioso cómo situaciones estúpidas del presente te transportan a situaciones estúpidas del pasado!...” 

Después de escribir un montón más de cosas insustanciales, apago la luz y me tumbo en la cama. La semana pasada se fundió uno de los tubos del rótulo del bar de abajo y el siseo que hace cada vez que intenta encenderse no me deja ni siquiera cerrar los ojos.

Tengo una pesadilla horrible, un tren que no se detiene, me veo obligado a saltar, salto a la nada, la nada me aleja de Dana y de William...Me encuentro solo, al lado de una vía de tren, en la más profunda de las oscuridades...

Y sí, creo que alguien está llamando a mi puerta con bastante insistencia. El sol casi sigue escondido, pero poco a poco va ganando terreno a la luna. Mi reloj de pulsera marca las seis y veinticuatro y tengo la espalda dolorida. Me acerco a la puerta de entrada con dificultad, no veo y la pesadilla sigue pegada a mi espalda, presionando mi pecho, no consigo despegarme de ella y la casi inexistente luz del amanecer no contribuye mucho a ello.  
La puerta ni siquiera tiene mirilla, sólo una cadena y una cerradura poco segura me salvaguardan del exterior. No me importa, los verdaderos demonios están mucho más cercanos a mí, tanto que no puedo despegarme de ellos.  
“Toc, toc, toc.”  
Por primera vez me pregunto quién demonios será a estas horas.  
“¿Quién es?”  
Mi voz suena ronca.  
“¿Mulder?”  
Una voz de mujer grita mi verdadero nombre al otro lado de la puerta. Me asusto, mi corazón late con fuerza. Reyes, es la voz de la agente Reyes. Abro apresuradamente la puerta y no puedo creer la imagen que está al otro lado. Me produce ilusión y desaliento a la vez: En bazos de la agente se encuentra un niño, con un gorro azul en la cabeza, un niño con una cara que no olvidaré mientras viva. William. Me quedo atónito.  
“Entiendo que no seas capaz de asimilar lo que estás viendo, pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos”.


	3. Mercurio

Nunca, nunca había visto llorar así a un niño y creedme, he visto llorar a muchos; Pasé los primeros años de mi vida en un hogar infantil de Austin. Recuerdo las navidades con los demás niños, recuerdo cómo añorábamos cosas que ni siquiera conocíamos: cenas familiares, veladas bajo un árbol... Las tarjetas de navidad enviadas por los niños que un año antes habían estado entre nosotros nos hacían tener esperanzas y soñar con cosas simples, con helados de fresa y una habitación para nosotros solos, con vacaciones en la playa y comida casera... Un buen día, mi vida cambió y un matrimonio mejicano entró por la puerta del Saint Helen’s Child Center. Acogieron a una niña de cuatro años en su hogar y la criaron como si fuera sangre de su sangre. Y así la niña morena que dormía en la cama número ochenta y dos se fue al mundo mágico de las cenas navideñas y los veranos en el mar. Me despedí de los demás, de sus caras tristes mirando por las ventanas del edificio, de las aulas llenas de pinturas de cera y dibujos en las paredes. Aún hoy no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si Eduardo y Marta Reyes no me hubieran encontrado.  
William está sentado sobre mis piernas, el avión va a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Cheyenne en menos de veinte minutos. Después de dejar a su madre en la planta de aquel hospital, tardó más de tres cuartos de hora en dejar de llorar. Bajo el llanto y expresión desesperada de su cara infantil se escuchaba un hipo persistente, una súplica ahogada entre la frustración de no poder decir a voz en grito que no quería alejarse de allí.  
En sus manos gorditas se mueve una galleta rellena de crema de limón. Da pequeños mordisquitos y la chupa mientras observa lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Parece darse cuenta de todo.   
¿Por qué he accedido a esto? Me lo llevo preguntando desde que le di el sí a Dana; me lo llevo respondiendo desde el mismo momento. Toda mi vida he tenido dentro una duda, una inquietud, una pregunta: no conocí a mis verdaderos padres, no tengo un recuerdo de ellos, ni una imagen; no sé quiénes fueron ni si siguen vivos...y...no quiero que este niño viva toda su vida con una duda de ese tipo. Sé que estoy intentando enmendar mi vida con la de él y que me siento identificada. No es sano, pero sentí una vibración, una corazonada...exactamente la misma que la de la agente Scully, supongo.  
El plan es el siguiente: Bajamos del avión en Cheyenne, alquilamos un coche, viajamos toda la noche atravesando el estado y si hay suerte, localizaremos el pequeño apartamento del ‘Señor Jetter’ al amanecer. Luego tendré que volver a Washington, sería arriesgado permanecer demasiado tiempo allí, nunca se sabe lo que pueden hacer para localizarte...  
William fija sus grandes ojos azules en mi, tiene la cara llena de miguitas. No sé cómo su madre ha sido capaz de despegarse de un ser tan perfecto, cómo ha sido capaz de deshacerse de su ancla aún a riesgo de navegar a la deriva... El amor de una madre atraviesa el tiempo, lo imposible, el espacio, lo atraviesa todo... Quiero creer con toda mi alma que estamos haciendo lo correcto.  
Desde que me enteré de la noticia de la enfermedad de Dana, mis sueños naufragan en pesadillas horribles que reflejan lo dura que es la vida, lo insignificantes que somos. Ver a Dana despedirse de William ha sido una de las peores imágenes que han pasado por mi retina. John ni siquiera quiso estar presente, él ha experimentado pérdidas igual de amargas.  
El avión aterriza y mi nerviosismo aumenta, ya no nos queda mucho para el final del camino.  
El alba pinta manchas luminosas en las paredes del pasillo. Según un contacto de Langly, Richard Jetter vive en este bloque de apartamentos, en el número veintiséis. Trabaja en una ferretería y es un hombre educado, pero silencioso, con cierto aire melancólico en su cara.  
“Veinticuatro, veinticinco...”  
Susurro a la vez que miro el pequeño recorte de papel en el que llevo apuntada la dirección. Por fin llego a mi destino, Will mira asustado a la puerta color marfil que tenemos delante. La pintura de las paredes está ligeramente descascarillada y el edificio huele a humedad. Pulso el timbre e incluso el sonido es condenadamente estridente, desagradable. Nadie contesta e infinidad de cosas empiezan a aturullar mi mente. Pulso de nuevo, creo que William nota mi impaciencia. Oigo pasos, la cadena se desliza al otro lado de la puerta. Se abre. Una cara adormilada con barba de dos días asoma entre la oscuridad del pequeño apartamento. La imagen bastante diferente del Fox Mulder vestido con trajes de Hugo Boss y corbatas impecables se cuela insistentemente en mi cabeza, comparándose con la presente. Me doy cuenta de cómo la soledad mata a las personas, poco a poco...  
Su rostro dibuja sorpresa. La esperanza y el temor se funden en su cara.  
"Entiendo que no seas capaz de asimilar lo que estás viendo, pero creo que sería mejor que entráramos"  
Sus ojos están fijos en el niño y las lágrimas quieren empezar a colarse en la escena. Después de cerrar la puerta, el silencio persiste, es matador, es irreal...¿Cómo debo de explicarle lo que sucede a kilómetros y kilómetros de aquí? Coge a William de mis brazos y lo abraza con fuerza, saboreando el momento, necesitando el contacto de su pequeño cuerpecito para cerciorarse de que esto es real, de que no se volverá a despertar en una cama solitaria. La escena me llega al alma, no la olvidaré mientras viva. El abrazo se transforma en angustia y miedo. La frase inevitable se avecina...  
“¿Qué le pasa a Scully? ¿Esto no es sólo una visita de cortesía, verdad?”  
Sagaz como un zorro, rápido, intuitivo...Por mucho que lo intenten habrá cosas que nadie podrá hacer desaparecer de Fox Mulder.  
“Mulder...”  
“Sé que si estás aquí con él es porque le pasa algo malo a su madre.”  
Mi frecuencia cardiaca se multiplica por veinte. Sus pupilas siguen exhortándome, pidiendo con pequeños movimientos una respuesta.  
“Dana me pidió que te trajera a su hijo...”  
No soy capaz de asimilar su aparente entereza, su quietud...William sigue en sus brazos y él intenta por todos los medios guardar la compostura, no perder el control.   
“¿Qué..qué le ha pasado?”  
Tartamudea. Esconde su cabeza en el hombro del niño y puedo notar cómo intensifica su abrazo. Me mira a los ojos, pero no encuentro el valor suficiente para contestar. Me tiende a William.  
“Me visto y nos vamos a Washington.”  
La hiperactividad de Mulder de la que todo el mundo siempre ha hablado sale a flote y sus ojos chispean en la penumbra de la habitación.  
“¡Mulder, no! ¿No te das cuenta de que ella no quiere eso, de que necesita que Will y tú estéis juntos? “  
“Si le pasa algo, y sé que es así, necesito estar allí.”  
Su cara roza el enfado. Pongo una mano en su hombro, le obligo a mirarme a los ojos.  
“No pongas todo lo que quiere en peligro, piensa en ella, respeta su opinión.”  
Se calla, reacciona, siente, piensa, piensa, piensa... Le duele, pero lo respeta. Da la orden a sus músculos de permanecer estáticos, quietos, inmóviles...Piensa y siente...  
Poso la bolsa de Will en el suelo, dentro va la carta que Dana me ha dado en el hospital.  
“Ahí tienes todo lo necesario para Will. Sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que harás lo correcto, sé cuánto quieres a ese niño.”  
Siguen callados, mirándome, compenetrándose en el silencio de la mañana. Es impresionante cómo la expresión de ambos es idéntica, con cuarenta años de diferencia, pero idéntica.  
“Tengo que irme”  
Digo a la vez que doy media vuelta.  
“Mónica...”  
“...”  
“Dile que la quiero...”  
Cierro la puerta tras de mi, después de haberles echado un último vistazo. El encuentro con Mulder ha dejado una huella imborrable en mi subconsciente. La manera en la que Mulder lo ha entendido todo, casi sin hablar, me ha dejado atónita. La situación rozó el misticismo.

_________________  
Las calles de Washington están vacías, la noche persigue el aire del invierno. John ha venido a buscarme al aeropuerto, conduce hacia mi casa. Apenas he pronunciado palabra desde que bajé del avión.  
“La agente Scully ya está en casa, dicen que de momento no tiene porqué estar en el hospital.”  
Intenta sonreír, pero sé lo mal que lo está pasando. John sabe perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien, intenta ocultar lo que siente, pero conmigo no puede conseguirlo.  
“John, me gustaría que me llevaras hasta allí, hasta su apartamento.”  
Me mira y asiente, quizá no entienda mis razones o mi comportamiento, pero lo acepta en silencio.  
Al frenar, un sonido chirriante me devuelve a la situación. Hemos llegado al apartamento de Dana. John me mira...esta vez directamente, no como ha hecho durante el trayecto desde Dulles. Me anticipo a su pregunta.  
“Iré a casa andando, me apetece pasear, reflexionar...ya me conoces...”  
Tras mi frase, cierro la puerta del coche. Puedo notar cómo sus pequeños ojos azules me siguen hasta que entro en el edificio.  
La puerta color crema se abre tras mi “toc-toc”. El número cinco, brillante, refleja las luces del pasillo y tras él veo la cara de Dana. Sus ojos revelan una tristeza infinita y bajo ellos, un par de halos violeta dejan entrever todas las lágrimas que han derramado.  
“¡Dana!¿Qué tal te encuentras?”  
Es simplemente una frase hecha... Me hace pasar con un gesto de su cabeza. El salón está lleno de las cosas e Will. Por un momento me meto bajo su piel y quiero morirme. ¿Cómo se puede vivir rodeada de tantos, tantos recuerdos? ¿Cómo puede ser tan tremendamente fuerte?  
“Dime, ¿Le has visto?”  
Sus ojos muestran impaciencia y una tristeza eterna, pero en lo más profundo de sus pupilas se vislumbra la esperanza, sin duda es lo que le hace seguir. Intento contestar, pero estoy demasiado impresionada y el silencio se une a los gorjeos mudos de William.  
“Sí...sí, le he visto...”  
Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Me abraza. No habla, se limita a llorar. Sus muros se derrumban, sus miedos se tejen en el aire. Yo también lloro y siento un dolor horrible en el alma.  
El resto de la noche se funde y se esconde en nuestras palabras. Hablamos durante horas...no me cuenta su historia, me abre su corazón. Su vida son ellos...su verdad es Mulder, su respuesta es William...y los dos están lejos.  
El alba nos arropa en su candidez. Un sol tímido esculpe la mañana. Me levanto del sofá y ella hace lo mismo tras horas de conversación.  
“Mi madre vendrá de un momento a otro, he quedado con ella para desayunar. Ha insistido e insistido en trasladarse aquí, pero...ya sabes...intento hacerme la fuerte, aunque a veces no lo consiga.”  
Una pequeña sonrisa acompaña a la frase. ¡Cómo admiro a la mujer que tengo delante!  
“Nunca pierdas la esperanza...”  
Lo digo y se queda un rato mirándome, cavilando.  
“Mónica, gracias por esto, de veras.”  
Me toma la mano. Estoy a punto de llorar de nuevo. Me doy la vuelta y me voy para evitarlo.  
El aire de la mañana me pega en el rostro. Tengo la mente completamente despejada a pesar de no haber dormido. Voy andando hasta el edificio Hoover...algunas frases retumban en mis tímpanos...  
‘Y una noche, dejé de pensar y comencé a sentir, y me di cuenta de cuánto le quería y de cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo...’  
Y así estarán...  
‘Durante los meses en los que no estuvo a mi lado, le sentía... era como si siempre estuviera conmigo...’  
...siempre juntos, pues sus almas...  
‘Y entonces, cuando nació William, nos dimos cuenta de lo que era la verdad, nuestra verdad...’  
...tejieron un milagro para permanecer siempre unidas.  
Me paro en la calle, respiro hondo y escucho mi corazón...el amor lo es todo, es una canción cuyas notas son los latidos de nuestros corazones...

 

\- See more at: http://www.lafanficteca.net/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=4278#sthash.wOvFLCBg.dpuf


	4. Neptuno

“Las gotas de lluvia caen tímidas desde el cielo, está entoldado y gris, de un color que borra las esperanzas poco a poco. La tristeza se cuela entre mis palabras y el papel... hoy he tomado la decisión más importante y dolorosa de mi vida.  
Mulder, estoy enferma de nuevo, siento que no va a haber otra oportunidad para mi, siento que tengo que recorrer este camino sola...  
Soy consciente de que querrías con todo tu alma esta junto a mi. Estoy allí, en tus brazos, parte de mi está a tu lado, mezclada contigo, se llama William y me gusta imaginar que está sonriendo.  
No te enfades con el destino...¿De qué serviría? No le pegues al tiempo, es invariable, es constante y fugaz. Tú y yo estamos juntos para siempre, lo sabes, lo sé...  
Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero y cada vez que lo leas sabrás que te sigo queriendo. Sé que cuidarás bien de William...Lo sois todo para mi...  
Nada puede separarnos...  
Dana”  
El papel cayó desde mis manos al suelo seguido de una lágrima. No sentía dolor, era algo más primitivo y más amargo. Mi hijo estaba en mis brazos, mirándome con sus ojos, consolándome y volviéndome loco a la vez. Las ganas de verla, de huir, de correr hasta ella eran inmensas, pero el respeto a sus palabras era más grande y la cordura ganaba terreno al instinto. Ya había amanecido del todo y la habitación estaba sumergida en la claridad. Tras el cristal de la ventana se sentía el barullo del amanecer de la pequeña localidad. Cientos de despertadores sonando, cientos de días corrientes...sólo uno distinto.  
No era capaz de pensar. Era imposible asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Y si era una pesadilla? ¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Quería despertar? Por supuesto, daría lo que fuera porque ella estuviera bien. Pasaría lo que me queda de vida viviendo así con la única ilusión de cerrar los ojos y soñar con que ellos estuvieran juntos.  
Ahora, mi mente se colapsa al verse invadida por su imagen en la noche en la que lloré a su lado...estaba perdido, ella iba a irse y yo no podía hacer nada. Ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo...  
Centro mis ojos en el pequeño. Me mira anonadado, pero no se siente incómodo, eso me halaga. Le pongo de pies sobre el suelo. Le miro. Se tira a mis brazos y le abrazo demasiado fuerte. Me separo, toco su carita y sus manos. En ese instante veo un brillito, un resplandor dorado y mágico asomando entre su ropa. Deslizo un dedo por el cuello de William, sacando la cadena de debajo de su camiseta. Su cruz. Le ha dado su cruz...su fe...su adiós...  
Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta realmente de lo que está pasando. La mañana serpentea en la habitación y yo lloro abrazando a nuestro hijo

___________________________________________________

Marco el número de teléfono del Señor Fragel tremendamente rápido, como si de repente algo me hubiera hecho despertar.  
“Verá, lo siento, no podré ir hoy a trabajar, tengo un resfriado de mil demonios y no sería conveniente contagiárselo a todo el que entre en la tienda...”  
Mi jefe es más comprensivo de lo que yo esperaba. William sigue quietecito, sentado en el suelo.  
“Ava-ava-ava”  
Me emociono muchísimo al oír su vocecilla. ¡Cómo ha crecido mientras le he echado de menos! Señala el grifo a la vez que lo dice, supongo que lo que quiere es agua. Le sonrío y le tomo en brazos. Cojo uno de los biberones que hay en su bolsa y lo lleno de agua, William lo sujeta con sus manos y se bebe más de medio.  
“Sí que tenías sed ¿eh?”  
Su expresión se está tornando cada vez más triste hasta que comienza a llorar y a gritar mientras agita sus pequeños brazos.  
“ma-ma-ma-ma”  
Entonces yo también lloro.  
“Yo también la echo de menos...pero te prometo que no te va a pasar nada, que cuidaré de ti...Soy tu papá.”  
Se calla, me mira, aún pueden verse lagrimillas en sus ojos. Me señala.  
“pa-pa-pa-pa”  
Y me siento de una forma extraña, especial, tanto que mis labios de curvan para formar una pequeña sonrisa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía. En multitud de sueños su boca pronunciaba esa palabra, sueños perfectos y preciosos que ahora son inalcanzables.

___________________________________________________

“Ha pasado un mes y mi vida ha cambiado por completo. No sé cómo estás y cada segundo tengo que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no correr a buscarte.  
Ahora mismo, Will está dormido, he comprado una cuna para él. Pasa las mañanas en la guardería del pueblo, mientras trabajo. Después de comer le recojo y nos vamos al parque. Le estoy enseñando muchas cosas y cada noche, le cuento historias sobre nuestras aventuras...y le hablo de ti. Sé que me entiende porque me mira con más atención cuando lo hago. Tiene tus ojos y cuando se posan sobre mi, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.  
No aguanto más sin verte, me aterra la idea de que mis ojos no vuelvan a encontrarse con los tuyos.  
¿Está todo perdido? No podemos rendirnos sin luchar, no podemos renunciar a ese sueño que un día tuvimos tú y yo...Te prometí que volvería y que seríamos felices.  
Las estrellas intentan plagar la noche de luminosidad, pero la luz anodina de las farolas de la ciudad se lo impide.  
Mi niño duerme y el movimiento de su pecho bajo las sábanas me hace creer en un mañana. El aire que entra por su nariz se pone de rodillas y nos susurra que no nos rindamos, que no está todo perdido, que lo hagamos por él.”   
Cerré mi cuaderno y me tumbé en la cama, sobre la colcha, no tenía ninguna intención de dormir.  
“Toc-toc-toc”  
Tres estruendosos martillazos en la puerta retumbaron en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, William no se había despertado. Me apresuré y recorrí el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada. Sentí pánico antes de abrir la puerta, tras el rectángulo estrecho limitado entre ésta y la pared apareció un chico de unos quince años, con gafas y expresión seria. Gibson Praise. Tuve que parpadear para creerlo.  
“Sí, Señor Mulder, soy yo.”  
Quité la cadena con rapidez y le hice pasar.  
“¡Gibson!”  
No tenía buena cara, su expresión reflejaba cansancio, tenía el pelo alborotado y la ropa sucia.  
“Tiene que protegerme, soy muy importante para usted.”  
Le hice sentarse en una silla de la cocina, parecía hambriento así que le preparé un tazón de leche caliente. Necesitaba escuchar lo que fuera que quisiera contarme, pero ver a un chico tan joven así me había impresionado. Supongo que desde que William ha despertado mi faceta paternal ya no soy capaz de controlarla.  
“Gracias, hacía tiempo que nadie se mostraba amable conmigo.”  
Ahora sí que tenía toda mi atención.  
“¿Cómo me has encontrado, Gibson?”  
Su cara había cambiado ligeramente, pero si mirabas en sus ojos, todavía podías encontrar retazos del niño que fue.  
“Sé leer la mente. ¿Recuerda? Bien, pues ellos le han encontrado...”  
¿Ellos? No entendía nada.  
“Sí, ellos...Un nuevo sindicato, más fuerte...Un nuevo sindicato que le ha puesto entre la espada y la pared para conseguir lo que quieren. Siéntese y le haré un resumen de mi historia...”  
Me siento y cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa. Gibson está muy nervioso y habla atropelladamente.  
“Dos enviados del sindicato vinieron a buscarme al centro de acogida en el que llevaba desde hace casi dos años. Aunque opuse resistencia consiguieron meterme en un Sedan negro y llevarme hasta un edificio situado a escasamente un par de horas de Washington. Allí, pasé más de un mes en una habitación blanca, conectado a infinidad de máquinas como una cobaya, me dejaban correr por el pasillo y ver la tele de vez en cuando...  
Yo me dedicaba a leer sus mentes. Estaban buscando algo, estaban buscando a un niño de vital importancia para ellos y querían que yo le encontrara.  
Su hijo y yo podemos comunicarnos sin palabras...Yo puedo leer la mente de todo el mundo, él sólo la de determinadas personas...personas que son como yo...”  
Le miro incrédulo.  
“¿No me cree? ¿Usted, tan empeñado en buscar verdades no quiere aceptar la que yo le ofrezco? Se lo demostraré.”  
Gibson Praise cerró los ojos...silencio...De repente, éste se vio roto por el llanto de William. Me levanté y fui corriendo hasta su cuna, le cogí en brazos e intenté calmarle.   
Gibson se asomó a la habitación.  
“¿Me cree ahora?”  
William miraba directamente a Gibson.  
Nos fuimos los tres a la cocina y retomamos nuestra conversación.  
“Me escapé hace tres días. Vienen a por usted, vienen a proponerle un trueque, un cambio: Le darán la cura para Scully a cambio de que les entregue a William.”  
No puedo evitar sorprenderme. El muchacho lee mi mente.  
“¡Vamos! ¿No pensaría que la enfermedad de la agente Scully era algo fortuito, verdad?”  
Poco a poco encajo las piezas.  
“No tardarán mucho en localizarle.”  
“Un momento; Si ellos no nos han localizado...¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho tú?”  
Estoy realmente sorprendido.  
“Ya se lo he dicho; tengo una especie de nexo con su hijo...Y con usted.”  
Tomo una decisión rápida, sin pensar. La excusa que estaba buscando para ir a Washington está aquí. Espero que esta vez todo salga bien. Cojo algunas cosas y a William en brazos.  
“Nos vamos a ver a mamá.”  
Le digo a William.  
“ Gibson, tú te vienes con nosotros.”  
El corazón me late muy deprisa. Dejo atrás el apartamento sin pensármelo dos veces. Espero no volver nunca. Me siento lleno de energía. Lucharé, lucharé por ella, lucharé por nuestro hijo. No está todo perdido.

___________________________________________________

Viajar en una ranchera del ’86 a las tres de la mañana, por una carretera comarcal no es lo más agradable del mundo. Gibson está dormido en el asiento de atrás y William hace lo mismo en su silla. Las rayas amarillas de la carretera resaltan cuando las luces de mi coche se deslizan sobre ellas. Su continuidad me hace pensar...¿Cómo puede alguien pretender que decida entre William o Dana? Es una dicotomía imposible...Tiene que haber alguna forma de que quedarme con los dos...  
“¡La hay!”  
La voz de Gibson me sobresalta. Miro al joven y a la carretera alternativamente.  
“Sé cómo encontrar a Jeremiah Smith...éramos compañeros de habitación, por decirlo de una forma irónica...”  
Un halo de esperanza inunda mis sentidos. Si hay una forma de tener a los dos, la encontraré.  
“Supongo que será difícil sacar al Señor Smith de allí, suponiendo que no le hayan trasladado a algún lugar más seguro, claro.”  
Gibson medita mi pregunta.  
“Creo que deberíamos parar a dormir en algún sitio, se le ve cansado.”  
Se ha escabullido hábilmente de mi pregunta, lástima. Lo que dice el chico me parece prudente así que paro en el primer motel que encuentro.  
Entramos en recepción, es un sitio realmente deprimente, pero después de los más de diez años que pasé en el FBI estoy acostumbrado a los hoteluchos baratos de carretera.  
“Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ”  
Dice una señora gorda, enfundada en un vestido estampado.  
“Me gustaría alquilar una habitación a nombre de Richard Jetter. He debido de coger mal un desvío y no encontramos el camino correcto, mis hijos están rendidos. Supongo que mañana, con luz, todo será más fácil.”  
La mujer sonríe a la vez que coge mi documentación. Una plaquita dorada descansa sobre la mesa. ‘ A Rose Wellington, premio al mejor motel de la comarca, 1991’  
La habitación no es muy grande, afortunadamente tiene un sofá color granate, no parece muy cómodo pero...al fin y al cabo es un sofá. Gibson dormirá en la cama y Will está tranquilito en su sillita del coche.  
La emoción no me deja dormir, pero poco a poco el cansancio de adueña de mis párpados...Veo el mar y a William jugando con las olas, Dana y yo le miramos desde la orilla...de repente el agua se agita...el azul del cielo se torna morado oscuro...El dios del océano me llama desde el horizonte...quiere que elija entre Dana y William...Yo abrazo a ambos. Luego todo desaparece, el sol brilla de nuevo y los tres seguimos juntos.  
“Mulder, Mulder, despierte, creo que William tiene hambre.”  
Gibson tiene a Will en brazos y parece que se compenetran bastante bien. La escena me agrada y sorprende al mismo tiempo.  
Desayunamos en la cafetería del motel y vaticino que mi hijo llegará a amar los platos combinados grasientos y poco equilibrados tanto como yo. Casi no prestó atención a su desayuno...supongo que las patatas fritas con extra de ketchut son más apetecibles que la leche en polvo.  
Reemprendimos el camino, todavía teníamos que cruzar unos cuantos estados.

___________________________________________________

Después de tres días al volante, por fin habíamos llegado a Washington, DC. No habíamos tenido ningún percance y aparentemente nadie nos seguía. Era reconfortante ver las calles conocidas, sentirse como en casa. William parecía pensar lo mismo.  
Instintivamente, guié el coche hasta Georgetown, tenía unas ganas enormes de verla, no me importaba quien intentara impedirlo esta vez.  
El barrio parecía tranquilo y sólo se veía a algunos chicos con sus patinetes. Aparqué el coche e indiqué a Gibson que bajara. Estaba cogiéndole mucho cariño. Will iba en mis brazos y estaba muy contento.  
Eché un último vistazo a mis espalda y parecía que no nos seguía nadie. Los momentos que pasamos en el ascensor se me hicieron eternos.  
‘Din’  
El sonido nos indicó que podíamos bajar. Introduje mi llave en la cerradura. Entré y sentí que estaba en mi hogar.  
“ma-ma-ma-ma”  
Nadie contestó.  
“¿Dana, estás ahí?”  
El silencio acogió mis palabras mientras que yo me asusté. Conocía ese sentimiento; lo había vivido en mis propios huesos hace más de cinco años.  
Nos quedamos estáticos...silencio, sólo silencio...


	5. Saturno

Llevo tan sólo tres días ingresada en el hospital y yo juraría que han pasado tres eternidades, las horas pasan largas ante mi, los minutos se convierten en sesenta océanos de tiempo. Las fuerzas me abandonan poco a poco, lo siento...Me siento sola, aunque esté rodeada de gente; eso es la soledad...Echar de menos a quienes quieres tener cerca...Sentir el vacío creado por la distancia...  
Silencios plagados de ruidos llenan el ambiente...el momento está próximo y noto la ausencia de los dos tanto y tan profundamente que no me importaría irme de este mundo, si desde el otro pudiera verlos juntos. No temería a la muerte si supiera que el otro lado no está lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír sus voces o ver sus caras...Quizá todos los seres queridos que no están con nosotros nos contemplan desde algún lugar cercano...Quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas que el cielo está cerca.   
El tiempo se pliega en el espacio y juega a dibujar recuerdos en mi memoria...Son lo único que me quedan; los recuerdos...sus recuerdos, los momentos que Mulder y William me regalaron durante el tiempo que compartí con ellos. Los besos de Mulder, las miradas inocentes de William... Ambos pegan a mi sentido común, quiero disolverme y dejar de luchar, quiero volar al cielo para divisar sus vidas desde allí.  
Lo que se puede ver del crepúsculo desde la ventana del hospital puebla la atmósfera creando claroscuros sobre los muebles blancos de la habitación, cierro los ojos y me imagino la vida perfecta que nunca tendré. Duele, pero el dolor acaba yéndose para dar paso a una dulzura ficticia que puede que exista en un mundo paralelo, quizá hay otra Dana Scully que juega con su hijo en el porche mientras que ambos son observados por su padre...En ese mundo no existe el cáncer, ni una conspiración mundial, ni la tristeza... La imagen me arropa más que las propias mantas que tengo encima y un calor extraño me recorre...cierro los ojos lentamente y los párpados se relajan.   
Veo a Mulder en el mundo de los sueños. Entra en mi habitación, me mira, siento su mirada, sólo siento sus ojos, aunque los míos están cerrados. Se acerca a mi cama, se agacha y llora a mi lado...Es un sueño que he tenido en otra ocasión, no sé cómo, pero lo sé. Y sus labios se posan en mi frente para darme fuerzas a la vez que dos lágrimas se deslizan desde sus mejillas a las mías y siento que me pide que no le abandone, que no les abandone, que siga luchando. Luego sólo siento su ausencia presionando mi sueño a la vez que un vacío experimentado por mi demasiadas veces vuelve a presidir la oscuridad de la noche. Él me ha dejado sola de nuevo.

___________________________________________________

Los sonidos matutinos del hospital espantan mi sueño. Abro los ojos, el alba está naciendo y los reflejos del este quieren consolarme sin conseguirlo. ¡Es curioso! Pero siento mi sueño como si hubiera sido real. Me toco la frente con suavidad, acariciando un beso imaginario, al hacerlo vuelvo a sentir sus labios en mi piel y un susurro de leche y azúcar en mi oído.  
“Toc-toc”  
Skinner irrumpe en la habitación con una sonrisa forzada; en el país de la angustia no puedes pedir que los labios se curven hacia arriba de un modo sincero.  
“¡Buenos días, Scully!¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?”  
Intenta saludar con efusividad, pero no lo consigue. ¿Cómo me encuentro? ¿De verdad querría saberlo? Creo que no y por eso opto por mi f rase favorita.  
“Estoy bien.”  
Me mira y sus ojos dicen que esperaba esa respuesta...Bajo esa expresión veo algo...Un secreto...Es la misma expresión que Skinner tenía en el rostro el día que fue a verme al hospital para decirme que Mulder había desaparecido.  
“¿Señor, me oculta algo?”  
Agacha la cabeza. Empiezo a temblar y no sé de dónde saco las fuerzas para no entrar en un ataque de pánico e histeria.  
“¡Señor, si ha pasado algo, necesito saberlo!”  
Me mira con expresión triste, aguanta y muerde su labio inferior. Luego no puede evitar salir de la habitación.  
Paso la siguiente hora devanándome los sesos, el miedo me carcome y la angustia me oprime tanto el pecho que no puedo respirar. Sé que ha pasado algo de lo que no quieren que me entere...Mi experiencia me dice que no es nada bueno.  
Por fin mi madre aparece por la puerta y el sentirla cerca me ayuda. Intenta esconder su expresión preocupada y su dolor bajo chistes estúpidos e historias de mi infancia.  
“Fox y mi nieto estarán bien, ¿Verdad?”  
Corta en seco nuestra conversación. La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Las miradas de ambas se cruzan. Me doy cuenta de que no sólo yo estoy perdiendo mucho. A veces soy injusta con mi madre y no se ver su dolor. Nos consolamos mutuamente bajo el sol en el cenit de la mañana.  
“Hija, no puedo perder la esperanza, por más que lo intento, no puedo.”  
Lo dice llorando amargamente, le he visto hacerlo infinidad de veces, ninguna como esta. La escena me impresiona. No puedo consolarte mamá, no encuentro consuelo...El cielo me reclama y no quiere escucharme.

___________________________________________________

La agente Reyes llegó pasadas las cuatro. Cuando entró en mi habitación, su cara me transmitió lo mismo que la de mi superior: pasaba algo, pero querían mantenerme al margen. No iban a conseguirlo, no cuando seguramente se tratara de lo que más me importa en la vida.   
“Mónica, necesito saber lo que pasa, no me podéis hacer esto.”  
Me ahorré el saludo. Ella intentó hacerse la sorprendida.  
“¿De qué hablas, Dana? No pasa absolutamente nada. Sólo vengo a hacerte compañía un rato.”  
Y en toda la frase no pudo mirarme a los ojos ni siquiera una sola vez.  
“¡Mónica! No me tratéis como si fuera una pobre enferma que no tiene porque preocuparse por nada de este mundo ya que le queda poco tiempo en él.”  
Me miró completamente desconcertada.  
“Dana, en serio, no me hagas contarte algo que sólo puede servir para que sufras más.”  
Y me da la sensación de que esta vez todos opinan lo mismo, que todos creen que lo mejor es que no sepa nada. Inconscientemente me siento ofendida. ¿Una conspiración contra mi? Irónico...

___________________________________________________

La noche se mece sobre el hospital y yo no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Por mi mente han pasado varias opciones; incluso la de irme de este hospital para saber qué es lo que me ocultan. Imágenes e ideas surrealistas pululan en el aire. Los llantos cansinos de la gente de las habitaciones contiguas pueblan el espacio. Sigo sola y la oscuridad quiere engullirme, a veces deseo que lo haga porque ya no aguanto más.  
Y sin saber cómo, me quedo dormida. Pesadillas horribles recorren mi subconsciente, estoy dormida, pero los demonios no me dejan descansar...Luego se van, y siento una intensidad diáfana y una luz transparente como un riachuelo salvaje. Vuelvo a sentir sus labios en mi frente y una mano que agarra la mía. Siento que se va, que se aleja y aprisiono mis dedos entrelazados con los de él. No te vayas, déjame seguir soñando. Y lentamente mis párpados se despegan y mis ojos perezosos se encuentran en la oscuridad con los suyos...con dos luceros cambiantes que siempre han alumbrado mi camino. Es un sueño, lo sé, pero es lo suficientemente real como para no querer despertar nunca.  
Me acaricia la frente y coloca un mechón rebelde tras mi oreja. Parpadeo. Mis dedos juegan con los suyos. Me sigue mirando, con una intensidad felina y perfecta.  
“Soy real.”  
Susurra.  
“Soy yo, soy real.”  
Sus palabras se deslizan lentamente en el aire hasta mis oídos y me doy cuenta de que lo es.  
Le abrazo y lloro hasta rellenar todos los océanos del mundo con mis lágrimas. Le abrazo y no me importa porqué está aquí. Mi fuerza, mi fe, mi esperanza.  
Noto su corazón palpitando sobre el mío y sus brazos moldean una armadura perfecta a mi alrededor. Y desahogo con abrazos todas las veces que necesité sus brazos abrazándome. Y un pequeño rayo de luz entra en mi vida. No quiero rendirme, su respiración cerca de mi me recuerda los motivos que creía haber olvidado para siempre.  
La emoción del momento pasa y automáticamente, mis labios construyen un nombre.  
“¿William?”  
Un hilillo de voz lo pregunta y tiene miedo a la respuesta. Cierro los ojos y el dolor comienza a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Noto cómo sus manos separan mi cara y me obligan mirarle. La oscuridad se cuela entre ambos. Me besa en los labios, me seca las lágrimas. Veo dolor, resalta tras la negrura de la luz inexistente.  
“William está bien. Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan.”  
Se separa bruscamente de mi y me siento tan frágil como un copo de nieve en el viento.  
“¡Mulder, no me hagas esto, no me vuelvas a dejar sola porque no lo soportaré!”  
Ahora se derrumba y lloramos abrazados hasta que todas las estrellas del cielo caen en nuestras lágrimas.  
“No voy a dejar que te rindas. La verdad nos salvará, esta vez nos salvará a los tres.”


	6. Marte

Después de que llegamos al silencio del apartamento, el tiempo se diluyó y mis sentidos y mi cordura con él. Su ausencia me acorraló y sentí que el mundo estaba vacío. Por un momento pensé que nunca más volvería a verla ni a abrazarla, por un momento pasó por mi mente lo que sería yo, si ella no estuviera viva. William seguía en mis brazos y Gibson me miraba atento. Estaba leyendo mis pensamientos y su cara comenzaba a palidecer. ¿Qué veía? Me veía a mi, perdido, excavando en la nada porque ella lo es todo.  
Reaccioné, todavía no sé como. Estar en su apartamento, sin ella, me resultaba extraño y todo estaba recubierto de un deje de pena y añoranza. Pulsé el interruptor y una luz ambarina envolvió los muebles del salón. Todo ordenado...como si su dueña fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro. Paso a paso me encaminé al dormitorio, muy lentamente. Entonces, al atravesar el pasillo, desde la puerta entreabierta del que era antes un pequeño cuarto de invitados vi algo que no me esperaba... Con mi mano temblorosa deslicé la puerta y entre la oscuridad azulada de la noche vislumbré el perfil de una cuna. Encendí la luz. ¡El cuarto de William! Era sencillamente ideal. Una cenefa azul recorría las paredes y en ellas había estanterías con muchos libros y juguetes. En el centro estaba la cuna de William, él la miraba y sonreía. Y odié de nuevo al destino porque había soñado demasiadas veces con esa habitación y con noches tranquilas en las que Dana y yo mirábamos abrazados cómo dormía nuestro pequeño. ¿Por qué me estaba comiendo la nostalgia?  
No sabía exactamente qué hacer, a quién recurrir, estaba completamente bloqueado, perdido en medio de una ausencia total de ideas. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba calmarme. Posé a William en su cuna y me quedé mirándolo, al lado de Gibson. En realidad hacía tiempo que no me encontraba tan desesperado, sin la más remota idea de qué hacer. ‘¿Dónde está Dana?’ Era la pregunta que una y otra vez formulaba mi mente.  
De repente, un ruido me sobresaltó. Provenía de la puerta. ¿Era ella? ¿Mi condena de silencios mudos y miradas vacías había terminado? Indiqué a Gibson que se quedara en la habitación, apagué todas las luces y fui con cautela hasta el salón. Mi corazón latía tan, tan rápido que resonaba en el silencio. Entonces, una figura de mujer atravesó la puerta y supe al instante de quién se trataba. Era Maggie, la madre de Dana. No quería asustarla, así que esperé a que encendiera la luz. Al principio se sobresaltó, luego me reconoció y se abalanzó a mis brazos para llorar de amargura y alegría entre ellos.  
“Fox, pensaba que no iba a volver a verte. Dana te necesita...Dana necesita un milagro.”  
Entonces yo también lloré a la vez que sentía que no todo estaba perdido. No sé porqué extraña razón Maggie y yo siempre habíamos congeniado, siempre nos habíamos dado fuerzas mutuamente....  
“William está en la habitación”  
Le dije a la vez que en su cara se veía un halo de alivio enredado en las lágrimas.  
Se movió rápida hasta la habitación de su nieto, lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Yo contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras me daba cuenta de cuánto estaba sufriendo esa mujer.  
“¡Cuánto te ha echado de menos tu abuela!”  
Después de un largo abrazo, se separó del pequeño cuerpo de William y echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación, viendo a Gibson.  
“¿Tú quién eres, jovencito?”  
Preguntó Maggie a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas.  
“Soy Gibson Praise, el Señor Mulder me está protegiendo.”  
El niño contestó sin pensárselo.  
“Debéis de tener hambre, venid a la cocina, os prepararé algo.”  
Maggie se desplazó hasta la cocina con su nieto en brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo, parecían estar muy unidos.

___________________________________________________

William y Gibson estaban durmiendo y la Señora Scully y yo llevábamos más de dos horas hablando. Había venido a por unas cosas de Dana y a descansar, aunque ella no quería separarse de la cama de su hija.  
“Sé que quieres a mi hija tanto o más que yo.”  
No me esperaba que Maggie me dijera algo así, creo que notó mi sorpresa en mi cara.  
“Y sé que William es hijo tuyo, aunque Dana nunca me lo haya dicho.”  
La sinceridad de la Señora Scully estaba comenzando a ruborizarme. Yo seguía mirándola.  
“Recuerdo el día en que Dana me llamó diciéndome que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Me dijo que estaba embarazada. Le pregunté que quién era el padre, aunque siempre eh tenido la respuesta, y simplemente rompió a llorar. No sabes cuánto te echó de menos durante esos seis meses...No sabes cuánto te echa de menos ahora.”  
“Y usted no sabe cuánto aprecio que me esté abriendo su corazón.”  
“Fox, aún tengo la esperanza de que mi hija, mi nieto y tú lleguéis a ser felices.”  
Me sonrió con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos.  
“Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Señora Scully...”  
Dije tomando sus manos para transmitirle confianza.  
“Usted, llama a la agente Reyes para que venga hasta aquí, ella me pone al corriente de algunos asuntos, se queda con vosotros y si todo está en orden, me voy a ver a Dana. ¿De acuerdo?”  
Por fin estaba empezando a pensar con claridad. Maggie asintió.

___________________________________________________

La agente Reyes llegó en menos de media hora. Se sorprendió muchísimo al verme. Maggie se fue a descansar para dejarnos a solas a Reyes y a mi. Era consciente de que había un millar de detalles que era mejor que ella no conociera.  
“Si les entrego a William me darán la cura para Scully”  
Reyes me miró asustada.  
“No pienso entrar en su juego, tiene que haber otra alternativa”  
Susurré yo a la vez que fijaba la vista en un punto indeterminado.  
“Podemos intentar encontrar a Jeremiah Smith, después de todo, Gibson puede ayudarnos.”  
La agente siguió mirándome, cavilando.  
“Supongo que podríamos intentarlo.”  
Me miró con optimismo. Me levanté y me puse la cazadora.  
“De momento es mejor que ella no sepa nada. Avisa a Doggett y a los chicos, tenemos que hacer lo que sea para salvarla.”  
“¡Mulder!”  
Me volví.  
“¿No crees que puede ser muy arriesgado que salgas sólo?”  
“¡Tengo que verla!”  
Cerré la puerta después de decirlo.

___________________________________________________

Recorrer de nuevo los pasillos del hospital a las tres de la madrugada, me hizo revivir muchas cosas; momentos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi memoria con la esperanza de no volver a sentirlos, momentos que sólo se escabullían a mis peores pesadillas...  
Me dirigía a la habitación que me había dicho Reyes. En los pasillos había poca gente, pero eso no impedía que se respirara un aire de tristeza infinita. La luz blanca procedente de los tubos de neón se estampaba en las paredes dándoles un brillo fugaz. Llegué a su puerta. Me quedé inmóvil, preguntándome a mi mismo si resistiría el verla otra vez enferma. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me preparé. Giré la manecilla, me temblaba el pulso.  
La habitación estaba oscura, notaba el paso de la sangre por las arterias de mis sienes. Me acerqué...y vi a mi ángel dormido...Con una expresión de pena en su cara demasiado profunda como para ser descrita con palabras. Dormía acurrucada, hecha un pequeño ovillo. Desesperación, eso era lo que reinaba en mi ser, lo que carcomía poco a poco mi corazón, lo que daba de comer a mi empeño...Empeño en salvarla...Salvarla para poder quererla y ser felices y destruir con risas y tardes de junio todas las penas y las lágrimas de las inmensas noches de invierno y llanto. Por segunda vez en mi vida sentí que sin ella no era nada y lloré como en una noche del pasado, sobre mis rodillas, besando sus manos, dejando caer mis lágrimas a su lado. Besé su frente y me fui sin despertarla, esa noche no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Le susurré que luchara, que no se rindiera...  
Sentirla ten cerca y tan lejos había sido un suplicio frustrante, pero, para ser sinceros, lo que me faltó para despertarla fue valor. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar no derrumbarme ante ella?

 

___________________________________________________

Volví a casa. Doggett, Reyes, Skinner y los pistoleros solitarios habían convertido el salón en un verdadero centro de operaciones. Todos se alegraron de verme. En medio del frío, una ráfaga de calor me asoló; era el sentirse en casa.  
Gibson estaba sentado entre todos ellos, explicándoles una y otra vez donde había estado secuestrado y dando millones de detalles sobre los pensamientos de nuestros enemigos.  
El ruido del teléfono sesgó el ambiente. Todos fijaron sus dos ojos en el aparato. El sonido seguía cortando el aire, entumeciendo mis músculos, espantando mi coraje... Me moví hacia él después de más de diez segundos...  
“¿Si?”  
Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada.  
“Mulder, veo que ha vuelto a Washington.”  
Una voz generada por ordenador se comió el silencio.  
“Déjese de rodeos y dígame qué demonios quiere.”  
La ira hablaba por mi y poco a poco me empecé a sentir valiente.  
“Quiero a su hijo y a Gibson Praise...Y usted quiere ver a su queridísma Scully fuera de ese hospital.”  
Escuchar el tono irónico de aquella persona me estaba sacando de mis casillas.  
“No hay trato.”  
Lo afirmé tajantemente.  
“Le estoy observando, Señor Mulder; a usted y a toda esa panda de payasos que tiene alrededor. ¡Ah! Y William está precioso cuando duerme.”  
Ya no aguantaba más.  
“Verá, cabrón de mierda, no va a conseguir lo que busca...”  
La voz me cortó en seco.  
“No dirá lo mismo cuando la vea morir mientras usted no puede hacer nada. Sé que cambiará de opinión.”  
La llamada se acabó y un sonido monótono pobló la línea. Colgué el teléfono de un golpe, bajo la mirada atónita de todas las caras expectantes. Langly indicó con el pulgar que la llamada había sido rastreada...¿De qué iba a servirnos?  
La voz sintética resonaba una y otra vez en mis tímpanos haciéndome perder la cordura. La llamada me había alterado mucho más de lo que yo creía. Tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de derrumbarme y de echarme atrás...Sobre los cobardes no hay nada escrito, me dije.  
“Bien, escuchadme, vamos a hacer lo posible para encontrar a Jeremiah Smith, es nuestra última baza.”  
Los miembros de ‘Mi equipo’ estaban asombrados por mi aparente entereza.  
“Nos están observando, creo que deberíamos buscar las cámaras y desactivarlas.”  
“¡Eso está hecho, hermano!”  
Dijo Frohike con una sonrisa y un destornillador en las manos.  
Pasamos el resto del día trazando el plan. Con ayuda de Gibson diseñamos un plano del edificio donde posiblemente estaba alojado Jeremiah. Nos infiltraríamos en las instalaciones secretas esa misma noche.  
Doggett y yo entraríamos en el edificio para buscar a Jeremiah, los tiradores se ocuparían de burlar el sofisticado sistema informático, Skinner nos ayudaría a sacar al Señor Smith de allí y Reyes se quedaría a cargo de William y Gibson y al tanto de todo lo que sucediera en la ciudad.  
Fue inmensamente difícil para todos ellos no contarle nada de esto a Scully. Urdir un plan así a escondidas era una tarea bastante complicada.  
La hora de embarcarse definitivamente en la misión se acercaba. Decidí que quería verla antes de enfrentarme a lo que me aguardaba.  
Me despedí de William prometiéndome a mi mismo volver a verle. Le abracé fuerte y le dejé en su cuna. Juré con silencios y un beso en su frente que volveríamos a ser felices, como aquella noche en la que Dana y yo descubrimos cuál era nuestra verdad mientras le sosteníamos en nuestros brazos. Me costó alejarme de la cuna, como si una especie de imán me quisiera obligar a permanecer cercano a ella. También me despedí de Gibson...  
“¡Señor Mulder!”  
El joven pronunció mi nombre justo antes de que yo saliera por la puerta de la habitación de William.  
“¿Si?”  
“Su hijo sabe que no le decepcionará, lo veo en su mente, tiene fe en usted.”  
Sonreí y me alejé.

___________________________________________________

El agente Doggett me espera frente a la puerta trasera del hospital, montado en un sedan negro. Todo está coordinado y tengo exactamente doce minutos para ver a Dana.  
Vuelvo a encontrarla dormida, su cara está pálida y parece demasiado cansada. Me acerco como la noche anterior, como un niño ante una flor de cristal, como volaría una mariposa con alas de mercurio. No puedo evitar tocar su mano. Está fría, me asusto. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y de los suyos sale una corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo llegando hasta los confines del alma, donde el corazón y ésta son uno solo. Le doy un beso en la frente. Mi fuerza, mis sueños, mis promesas...  
Soy consciente de que debo irme, me imagino el alejarme de ella y el frío me come, congela mis músculos y me impide moverme. Tengo que irme...Y su mano tira de la mía forjando en el silencio de la noche una esperanza, gritando un grito mudo sin palabras...  
Me acerco, la miro, los luceros de sus ojos me devuelven la vida. Coloco un mechón rebelde de su pelo tras su oreja. Me sigue mirando y juro que podría parar el mundo sólo para poder abrazarla...Y el tiempo se para y su cuerpo y el mío se difuminan en un abrazo perfecto, nuestros límites se deshacen. El tiempo no existe, sólo existimos nosotros. Llora en mi hombro. Sacude su tristeza con lágrimas cálidas y transparentes. El tiempo se esfuma, sólo ella y yo somos materia.  
“¿William?”  
Susurra su voz temblorosa. Separo su cara, miro el azul boreal de su mirada, veo tristeza etérea rodeando sus pupilas. Me duele. Mis labios y los de ella se rozan...rápido, fugaz, matador...  
“William está bien. Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan.”  
Me separo, no quiero pensar, no quiero sentir. He de hacerlo.  
“¡Mulder, no me hagas esto, no me vuelvas a dejar sola porque no lo soportaré!”  
Me derrumbo, ni pienso, ni siento, sólo sigo la estela de sus ojos suplicantes en la oscuridad, solo la abrazo y lloro para dejar en lágrimas mil poemas esparcidos en su hombro, para jurar con agua y sal que éste no es el final del camino.  
“No voy a dejar que te rindas. La verdad nos salvará, esta vez nos salvará a los tres.”  
Ahora sí que me separo y seco sus lágrimas. Me voy, pero prometo que cuando lo haga el sol brillará de nuevo, para ella, para mi, para William.

___________________________________________________

El edificio era grande. En cuatro minutos, Doggett y yo debíamos de estar dentro. Era un viaje sin marcha atrás, arriesgado pero imprescindible, todos sabíamos lo importante que era no fallar y encontrar a Jeremiah sano y salvo para llevarlo al lado de Scully.  
El agente y yo nos deslizamos por el suelo cubierto de hierba mal cuidada, el edificio estaba en un descampado. Los pistoleros nos habían avisado por los auriculares que todo estaba en orden.  
Íbamos vestidos como los guardas de seguridad del complejo gracias a que Byers había sido capaz de sustraer un par de uniformes de la lavandería. Pasamos sin dificultad con acreditaciones falsas. Me estaba dando la sensación de que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles, había algo que no me daba buena espina a la vez que no me dejaba respirar. Nos movimos ágilmente por los pasillos sombríos y anodinos. Todos eran iguales, tenía que ser horrible vivir en un lugar así. Ya quedaba menos para llegar a la supuesta habitación de Jeremiah. Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción, no dejaba de asolarme una y otra vez la idea de que se negara a colaborar.  
Llegamos guiados por la voz de Langly a través del auricular. ‘Habitación 926-Zona de pruebas’ El pomo giró bajo la mano del agente Doggett. Nada, simplemente silencio. Entonces la puerta se cerró y una voz de hombre nos dejó atónitos. Notaba el frío metal del cañón de un revolver en mi sien derecha. Doggett estaba en la misma situación. ¿Cómo podíamos haber sido tan estúpidos y confiados? Ahora todo estaba perdido.  
“No quiero hacerle daño, Señor Mulder, ya no, ahora sólo tengo interés en su hijo y en ese mocoso entrometido que se ha vuelto a escapar.”  
Entonces el hombre rotó, las sombras jugaron con su rostro, al fin pude verlo, pero no me resultaba conocido. Tenía unos cincuenta años, pelo canoso, expresión seria y ojos color hielo, inexpresivos, reflectantes en la penumbra de la habitación. Separó la pistola de mi e hizo que me sentara en un silla blanca. Uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Doggett encendió la luz y todo tomó un aspecto diferente, quizá incluso más surrealista.  
“Su hijo es muy especial, es una amenaza mortífera para ellos, para los invasores, siempre y cuando esté en manos adecuadas, claro, si no es así, todo su poder se volvería contra nosotros y estaríamos perdidos, por eso ha de ser destruido, al igual que Praise. Con el material genético de ambos desarrollaremos un programa de resistencia a la invasión.”  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía aceptarlo. Doggett estaba todavía más confuso que yo.   
“Es sencillo, Señor Mulder...Su hijo por Scully...”  
Enfrenté su mirada. Éramos dos señores de la guerra distribuyendo a nuestros ejércitos, dos jugadores de ajedrez deslizando piezas en un tablero imaginario.  
“Bien, le daré hasta mañana de plazo. Le sugiero que haga lo correcto. Creo que no le sentaría muy bien que su hijo desapareciera misteriosamente después de un duro golpe como el de perder a la mujer que ama...”  
No aguanté más, me abalancé sobré él y le di un puñetazo. Me miró con ira, con furia. Un surco de sangre roja se deslizó desde su nariz.  
“¡Sáquenlos de aquí!”  
Ordenó a sus hombres. Cogió mi cara y me obligo a mirarle.  
“Tiene de plazo hasta mañana, Señor Mulder. No tiene elección. Puede elegir quedarse con Scully y deshacerse del pequeño o arriesgarse a perder todo lo que tiene. Usted elige.”  
Seguí mirándole hasta que me obligaron a salir de la habitación.  
Salimos afuera. Todos habían desaparecido. Recé al cielo para que no les hubiera sucedido nada, para que estuvieran a salvo. Me encontraba derrotado.  
Nos obligaron a montarnos en el coche y a arrancar.  
Conduje guiado por mi instinto hacía el único lugar al que podía ir. Veía todo perdido...Los caminos de mi vida estaban formando una maraña imposible de desenredar.  
“¿Mulder, estás bien?”  
Asentí ante la mirada preocupada del agente Doggett. No me apetecía hablar.  
Sólo alguien podía ayudarme a encontrar el camino.


	7. Venus

La llamada sobresaltó al director adjunto. Escuchó con pena las malas noticias que le daban: Una de sus antiguas agentes y amiga estaba muriéndose en una cama de hospital y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus funciones vitales empezaban a no responder y las esperanzas se diezmaban con cada segundo que pasaba. El plan no había salido según lo esperado y se podía prever lo inevitable: Sin Jeremiah Smith el destino de la agente Scully era inherente a la situación. Esta vez sólo un milagro podría salvarla.  
Tres hombres siniestros, con apellidos todavía más siniestros viajaban a su lado, en una destartalada furgoneta color yema. Los hombres del sindicato les habían obligado a alejarse del lugar y Mulder y el agente Doggett habían quedado dentro del edificio. Tenía miedo por ellos y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuvieran bien. Estaba triste. Apreciaba mucho a Dana y verla en esa situación le carcomía. Ella era la última persona del mundo que merecía más sufrimiento. Deseó tener la llave del destino para poder repartir la vida de forma más justa.  
Al igual que él, sus tres acompañantes estaban pensativos, perdidos en divagaciones estúpidas...darle vueltas y vueltas a las cosas, raramente lleva a algo que no sea empeorarlas, pero aún así, nosotros, los mortales nos empeñamos en retorcer nuestros pensamientos una y otra vez estrujando con ello nuestro equilibrio mental, llevándonos al delirio a nosotros mismos... ¿Había una salida? ¿Había una solución que les pasaba desapercibida? Todo lo que él podía ver eran puertas cerradas tras las que no había más que amasijos de laberintos infranqueables. Todo estaba perdido y lo mejor era aceptarlo, por mucho que doliera.  
Le daba miedo lo que le aguardaba a ese niño, al pequeño William...Él mismo quería a Dana como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Sentía que perdía mucho.  
El agobio de los coches de Washington pronto hizo acto de presencia, estaban llegando a la ciudad. Langly miraba alternativamente al volante y al frente, al volante y al frente...Casi se podía oler su nerviosismo.  
Walter Skinner cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse...

Llevaba más de dos horas sentada en esa sala de espera. Tenía en la mano un vaso de plástico lleno de agua y en la superficie de ésta se podían ver pequeñas ondas producidas por su temblor. No podía pensar en nada más que en su hija. Dana había sufrido una dura recaída y estaba realmente mal. Por suerte ya no tenía que ocultarle ningún secreto...podía hablar a su hija de William, decirle que estaba bien...El día anterior había sido un calvario para ella...Se pasó la mañana intentando no contarle que su nieto estaba en casa, que Fox estaba en Washington...Al final, no pudo evitar mencionarles...Vadeó el primer instinto y transformó un ’Fox y mi nieto están aquí, están bien...’a un ‘¿Fox y mi nieto estarán bien, verdad?...La pregunta dio lugar a un abrazo desesperado y a un sentimiento de remordimiento inmenso en ella, odiaba mentirle, pero había sido necesario...  
‘Hija, no puedo perder la esperanza, por más que lo intento, no puedo.’  
Lo había dicho abrazada a ella, y era cierto, ahora seguía queriéndolo creer. Se negaba a perder a su otra hija. Fox no había aparecido y tenía mucho miedo por él. Dana le necesitaba a su lado.  
Se levantó y se acercó a un amplio ventanal que había frente a ella. Se veía la mayor parte de la ciudad pues estaban en una planta bastante elevada. Desde allí, como hormiguitas, divisaba un montón de gente, con una vida normal, con sus desventuras y sus buenos momentos, con sus vidas...con aquello que a su hija se le estaba escapando.  
Giró y vio algo que le abrió los ojos y la esperanza. Fox aparecía por el pasillo y entraba en la habitación de su hija. ‘Quizá lo ha conseguido, quizá ha encontrado una forma de salvarla.’  
Quiso echar a correr tras él, pero pensó que era mejor dejarles solos.

Mulder llegó a asustarle; su mirada perdida, su expresión inexplicable, su ímpetu por llegar a ella...Había conducido excesivamente rápido desde que salieron de ese lugar. Ni siquiera había escuchado un par de palabras pronunciadas por él. Doggett, intrínsecamente, sabía lo que era tener miedo cuando un ser al que queremos se encuentra en peligro y no está a nuestro lado. Todas las noches se despertaba con la misma mirada fría que ahora tenía Mulder. Envuelto en su propio sudor y con la imagen de su hijo pegada en su mente como si fuera una segunda piel.  
De vez en cuando iba al cementerio, a dejar un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tumba de Luke. Acudían a su cabeza todos los momentos que vivieron los dos, los buenos tiempos en los que tenía una familia y era feliz. Luego estaba destrozado durante días, pero acercarse a la lápida de su hijo le recordaba lo que él fue...¿Lo olvidaba? No, por supuesto, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo...Los recuerdos son el único paraíso del que no nos pueden echar.  
A menudo se preguntaba dónde estaba su hijo, si le estaba mirando, si era feliz. Él, al igual muchas de las personas que caminan sobre la Tierra, pensaba que existía un paraíso perfecto a donde se iban las almas. Quería pensar que su hijo estaba allí, haciendo todas las cosas que no pudo hacer en vida: jugando partidos de béisbol, comiendo palomitas con caramelo, trepando árboles...¿Se acordaría de él su hijo?  
Hubo un tiempo en el que quiso desaparecer de este planeta para volver a estar al lado de Luke. No le importaba nada salvo la sed de venganza. Luego apareció Mónica y alumbró su vida, le hizo ver el significado de las cosas y de la lucha. Le rescató de su propio naufragio.  
“¡Agente Doggett!”  
El coche se había detenido y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. El ex-agente del FBI Fox Mulder parecía nervioso.  
“Voy a subir a ver a Dana, en cuanto sepas algo del resto del grupo, avísame.”  
Mulder acabó la frase y se fue corriendo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.  
Recorrió la distancia hasta la habitación de Scully como alma que lleva el diablo. No miraba a la gente de su alrededor, todo estaba difuminado. Sólo una persona le importaba. Ya no había nada que hacer. El cielo se consumía poco a poco y su vida al mismo tiempo. Entró en la habitación. La vio. Le temblaron las piernas y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos nada fuera realidad. Ella volvió su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo. Había tres metros entre los ojos de ambos, tres metros y mil sensaciones evaporadas en el aire, millones de ‘Te quieros’ entre sus cristalinos...y pena, tanta que hacía que todo lo demás nadara en ella.  
Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose. No sabía cómo decirle que no se resignaba a perderla. Ella tenía la cara de una palidez escalofriante. Se notaba como le costaba mover los párpados. Mulder se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, a escasos milímetros de los labios. Cogió una silla y se sentó. Sonrió ligeramente y atrapó una de sus manos entre las de él. El contacto con su piel desató un sinfín de sensaciones.  
“¿Qué tal estás hoy?”  
Ella seguía con sus pupilas clavadas en los ojos verdes de Mulder. Sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas para hablar. Intentó agarrar fuertemente con su mano las de él, pero incluso eso supuso un esfuerzo enorme.  
Mulder se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar. Bajó su cara porque se sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Silencio, solo silencio.  
“Dana, no he podido conseguirlo, he intentado salvarte, pero no he podido conseguirlo y siento que no podré vivir con ello, siento que te vas y no puedo hacer nada.”  
Sus palabras encogieron su corazón.  
“Si les entrego a William, te salvarán a ti...”  
Y lo dijo. No iba a entregarles a William, pero quería hacerle partícipe de la decisión, aunque ya la sabía...Para él era demasiado duro decidir. Incluso ésta vez necesitaba que ella decidiera, era un egoísta por no alejarla ni siquiera de algo así en un momento como ese. No podía dejar que le abandonara sin contarle toda la verdad...¿Qué era la verdad? Ahora ya no lo sabía, ni le importaba.  
“Mulder...”  
Los ojos de él estaban pegados al suelo, la culpabilidad no les dejaba moverse.  
“¡Mulder, mírame!”  
Sus manos seguían jugando con la de ella, pero no levantaba la mirada, no podía.  
“Mulder...”  
No era una llamada, era una súplica que daba forma a un murmullo. Él, por fin levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con ella.  
“Sé que vais a estar bien, William y tú, te querrá mucho y sé que llegaréis a ser felices, sé que lo haréis por mi...”  
Mulder intentó hablar, pero ella se lo impidió con un susurro.  
“Yo siempre estaré con vosotros...”  
La despedida rasgaba el aire, y el alma, y el corazón...Mulder lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. No quería despedirse, era muy pronto, demasiado.  
“No llores, no es una despedida...¿No entiendes que el cielo está cerca? Me voy, pero no lejos. Cada vez que pienses en mí, estaré contigo...”  
Él cerró los ojos por un instante y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Llevó la mano de Scully hasta su boca y la besó.  
“...Entonces siempre tendrás que estar a mi lado porque no habrá un minuto, ni un segundo, ni una milésima de tiempo en la que pueda dejar de pensar en ti.”  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que lo decía, tenía los párpados pegados, pero grandes perlas saladas seguían fugándose entre ellos.  
Los dos estaban llorando, la tristeza se estaba condensando en lágrimas como el agua lo hace en gotas de lluvia.  
“Tienes que dejar que me marche...”  
Quería que él lo entendiera.  
“¿No ves que no puedo vivir sin ti? William y yo te necesitamos aquí. No seré capaz deresistirlo”  
Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para seguir hablando. Quería suplicarle que no les abandonara.  
“Lo harás, lo harás por William, lo harás porque te necesita. Yo estaré mirándoos, os lo prometo.”  
Él se abrazó a ella, sintiendo lo que era tenerla cerca, queriendo que el momento no llegara nunca.  
“¡Por favor, no me dejes! No quiero que te vayas sin que sepas todo lo que te quiero, sin que sientas lo que es ser feliz a mi lado...Un día te lo prometí, un día tuvimos un sueño, dije que llegaríamos a ser felices...”  
“Mulder, os tuve a William y a ti, por un momento estuvimos juntos y fui feliz, juro que fui feliz, todos los minutos de mi vida valieron la pena sólo por vivir ese momento...Sé cuánto me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos, lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo...Por eso te pido que dejes de llorar, algún día volveremos a vernos.”  
Y se quedaron así, estáticos, abrazados... Queriendo creer como nunca lo habían hecho. Aceptando lo innegable, esperando lo inevitable. Pidiendo un milagro, deseando no separarse nunca.


	8. Júpiter

William estaba bastante calmadito y dormía placenteramente en su cuna. Hacía poco más de diez minutos que yo había llegado a la casa de la Agente Scully. Reyes estaba al lado de William, contemplándolo como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tuviera. En la cara de Mónica se podían ver resquicios de las lágrimas que sus ojos habían dejado salir durante los últimos días. Esto la estaba afectando enormemente.  
Skinner y los chicos estaban bien, los secuaces del nuevo sindicato les habían obligado a abandonar el recinto. Ni rastro de Jeremiah, ni un murmullo de esperanza.  
Debería de haber esperado a Mulder, pero, por alguna extraña razón necesité ver a Mónica...mis demonios querían visitarme y sólo la proximidad de la Agente Reyes conseguía que ellos no quisieran estar a mi lado. Hablar con Mónica y contarle todo lo que había pasado era la mejor terapia del mundo.  
“¡John! ¡Mírale dormir! Ajeno a todo lo que él significa, sin ser consciente de que su madre va a morir para protegerle. Hay un vínculo enorme entre este niño y yo, a veces siento que le quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo. No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto...¿Sabes? Hay momentos en los que pienso que esto es tan solo una mala pesadilla...”  
Siempre había sido una mujer muy sincera, eso era algo que me gustaba y valoraba...a veces me gustaría ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que la agente de pelo moreno que escucha las vibraciones del mundo.  
“Yo no he sido capaz de subir a su habitación, creo que no lo resistiría. Por más vueltas que le doy al asunto no encuentro una posible salida.”  
Gibson Praise irrumpió en la habitación. Tenía ojeras y parecía cansado a pesar de acabarse de despertar.  
“Agente Reyes, noto algo extraño...Algo que he notado más veces. La cabeza quiere estallarme.”  
Mónica y yo posamos nuestros ojos en el joven. Se estaba tocando las sienes y su expresión denotaba angustia.  
“Alguien intenta contactar conmigo, pero un ente más poderoso se lo impide.”  
Gibson tenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos.  
El llanto de William rasgó el silencio. Mónica se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomo en sus brazos. El bebé miraba a Gibson, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los del muchacho, daba la sensación de que se estaban comunicando.  
“Se sorprenderían si fueran capaces de leer la mente de este niño.”  
Reyes y yo miramos exhortantes a Gibson. Sus palabras nos estaban sorprendiendo.  
“¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Gibson?  
No pude evitar preguntarlo.  
“Quiero decir, que William es consciente de muchas más cosas de las que ustedes se imaginan. Está asustado, sabe que su madre necesita ayuda.”  
La cara del muchacho estaba seria, como si supiera en todo momento lo que estaba pasando por las cabezas de todos los presentes. Era un fenómeno increíble, pero real. Gibson cerró los ojos nuevamente, esta vez se quejó de dolor y se arrodilló en el suelo. Reyes se aproximó a él y el joven la rechazó con las manos.  
“Estoy bien. Jeremiah está intentando contactar conmigo, con William...Quiere ayudarnos.”  
No entendía nada y me parecía completamente imposible que un crío de un año fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa. A mi lado, Mónica miraba expectante la escena, con William en brazos y una expresión se desconcierto total en la cara.  
El silencio se vio interrumpido por el timbre. Me apresuré a abrir. Era Skinner. No tenía buena cara.  
“No hay novedades, Doggett. Esto no tiene remedio. No podemos hacer nada.”  
Era impresionante ver a un hombre de sus dimensiones así de abatido. Se encaminó al cuarto de William. Supuse que a ver al niño. En estos momentos él tenía toda la atención de sus allegados, supongo que al mundo le daba pena que una criaturita así se quedara huérfana de madre.

Todavía no se cuál fue la razón por la que abandoné el apartamento de Scully con la excusa de tomar el aire, y acabé en el hospital. Supongo que quería verla por última vez.  
Al llegar, en la sala de espera de la planta de la desesperación en el hospital de la tristeza, vi a Mulder. Estaba sólo con una mirada tan vacía que aterraba. Durante unos breves instantes pensé que ya era demasiado tarde incluso para decir adiós.  
Me senté a su lado. Él ni siquiera me miró. Yo puse mi mano en su hombro. ‘Mulder, aunque no lo creas estoy aquí, yo también estoy perdiendo mucho.’ Eso era lo que mi corazón quería decir y lo que mi mente me impedía pronunciar.  
“Se va a morir, se va a morir y yo no puedo hacer nada.”  
Lo dijo sin despegar los ojos de la nada, sin mover sus pupilas hacia mi. Cubrió su cara con las manos y revolvió su pelo con ellas. En cada pequeño gesto se adivinaba la impotencia que corría por sus venas, jugando con su sentido común.  
“Creo que no puedes echarte la culpa de esto, créeme, no es bueno llevar una carga de ese tipo sobre tus hombros, a menudo es peor eso que la ausencia de quien se va. No hagas que ella se vaya mientras tú te sientes culpable, no sería justo para ella, no quiere eso, tampoco sería justo para ti.”  
Le estaba hablando de un modo totalmente sincero. Después de cómo mi vida se había fundido con la de él me sentía de alguna forma llamado a hacerlo. Me llamaba la atención eso: cómo en menos de dos años mi vida había cambiado, cómo el día que acepté ser el jefe de la búsqueda de Mulder no era consciente de todo lo que eso acarrearía.  
“Cada poco mi mente me dice que esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora pienso en lo que ella tuvo que pasar cuando creyó que yo estaba muerto. ¿Cómo sobrevivió a eso? Creo que yo no aguantaré.”  
Volvió la cabeza hacia mi. Mulder se había permitido pocas veces hablar de esos meses de ausencia en los que yo sí estuve con Scully, pero él no. Supongo que sentía que no le pertenecían. Eso era algo que siempre nos separó a Mulder y a mi, desde el primer día. Ahora, me estaba dando la sensación de que quería cambiar las cosas.  
“Aguantó por lo mismo que aguantarás tú.”  
Ambos sabíamos la respuesta así que no necesitaba ser dicha.  
No tenía fuerzas para contarle lo que Gibson acababa de decir. Tenía miedo de que Mulder se agarrara a un nuevo clavo ardiendo.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sin comer nada?”  
Le di una palmadita en la espalda.  
“¿Qué importa eso?”  
Pretendía hacerle ver la luz, darle razones, pero estaba abatido.  
“Dana no estaría de acuerdo con esta actitud.”  
Entonces pareció reaccionar.  
“Esta bien, bajaremos a la cafetería, tienes razón...a ella no le gustaría esto.”  
Intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Ambos bajamos en el ascensor, la mirada de Mulder parecía no querer despegarse de la puerta de la habitación de la Agente Scully, supuse que tenía miedo...Yo también lo sentía.  
“Todos los demás están bien, afortunadamente.”  
Mulder salió de su ensimismamiento y me miró.  
“Siento no haberte preguntado antes, pero...La verdad es que no pienso con claridad.”  
Su mirada se volvió a perder en el infinito. Deseaba decirle que no perdiera la esperanza, pero veía retazos de desilusión allí donde miraba. Todo estaba perdido, sólo nos quedaba esperar. Era una sensación horrible, sin duda la peor de todas las existentes. Me sentía atado de pies y manos, inservible, inútil. Era como ver de lejos que un camión se te echa encima y no tener piernas para echar a correr.  
“Sé lo que es ver como tus sueños se esfuman. Una vez yo tuve una familia. Era feliz, era un sueño en el que vivía siempre. Luego Luke desapareció y nada volvió a ser lo que era. Mi mujer acabó alejándose de mi y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba demasiado ocupado dándole preferencias a cosas que realmente no la tenían, obsesionado con vengar a mi hijo. Lo perdí todo y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. No me gustaría que a ti te pasara lo mismo. Sé que vas a salir adelante.”  
Mis palabras salieron sin pensar. Necesitaba decirle que siempre hay algún motivo por el que luchar.  
“Sin ella, no podré.”  
Entonces opté por otro camino.  
“Mulder, deja de autocompadecerte y se fuerte. Vete con la cabeza alta, no dejes que esto os arrastre a los tres a la nada. ¡Tienes a tu hijo! No sabes lo que daría yo por tener al mío...”  
Agaché la cabeza. Reconocer delante de la gente todo lo que me afectaba el recuerdo de Luke siempre producía un shock en mi cuerpo, supongo que por mi cerebro pasaban todos los momentos aterradores que viví hace tiempo.  
Después de quince minutos, Mulder pareció impacientarse.  
“Creo que será mejor que subamos.”  
Y lo vi, simplemente tenía miedo de que llegara el momento, aquel que a todos ha de visitarnos...Mulder estaba completamente derrumbado.  
Subimos de nuevo. El tiempo parecía moldearse a su antojo. Había instantes que parecían eternidades y micras de segundo que aparentaban ser extensas como el tiempo a los ojos de un geólogo.  
Las puertas metálicas del ascensor se apartaron para dejarnos pasar. Los vivaces ojos de Mulder se fijaron el la puerta de la habitación. De ésta acababa de salir un hombre, caminaba rápido. Mulder se abalanzó como una liebre sobre la habitación.  
“¡John Doggett, FBI, le ordeno que se detenga!”  
El hombre se dio la vuelta, no conocía su cara, pero su expresión me resultó chocantemente familiar.  
“Doggett, no le dejes escapar.”  
Mulder lo gritó detrás de mi, pues él iba más retrasado que yo puesto que había entrado a la habitación para comprobar que no le había pasado nada a Scully.  
El hombre era rápido y ágil, parecía poseer una habilidad especial para escabullirse de mi, a pesar de todo yo seguía corriendo hasta lo que me permitían mis piernas. Perdí al sujeto tras la puerta que llevaba a la escalera de incendios. Entré con mi pistola en la mano. Bajé escalones y escalones, batallando en una frenética carrera para alcanzar a mi adversario. Al fin lo conseguí. Le agarré del cuello de la camisa y le arrastré contra la pared.  
Su mirada me paralizó. Era fría y cálida a la vez. Serena e intranquila.  
“Agente Doggett, déjeme marchar, mi misión aquí a terminado, he hecho cuanto he podido.”  
No entendía nada, ni sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero había algo en sus palabras que me estremecía.  
“No, su misión no ha terminado, necesito saber qué demonios estaba haciendo en la habitación de Scully, qué interés puede tener un hombre como usted en estar en la habitación de una mujer en estado crítico.”  
Seguía apuntándole con la pistola y me dieron ganas de abofetearle.  
“Todo a su tiempo, Doggett.”  
Lo que más me sorprendía y enfurecía al mismo tiempo era su total autocontrol.  
“Ahora deje que me vaya.”  
De alguna forma hizo que mis músculos no respondieran a mis estímulos. Solté su ropa y me separé de él, yo no quería hacerlo. Me estaba mirando fijamente, tanto que sus ojos se inmiscuían directamente dentro de mi. Se dio la vuelta y simplemente se fue. Yo le dejé hacerlo.  
El eco de los pasos de Mulder bajando las escaleras se hizo cada vez más fuerte y en pocos segundos al figura del ex-agente surcó la semipenumbra del lugar.  
“¿Dónde está, Doggett?”  
Yo seguía callado, sin poder reaccionar. Mulder se acercó más a mi.  
“¡Doggett, Agente Doggett!”  
Mulder me cogió de los hombros obligándome a mirarle.  
“¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?”  
Su voz sonaba enfadada, desesperada.  
“Se ha ido.”  
Mi voz sonó lejana y produjo un eco extraño en mis oídos. Mulder siguió mirándome sin entender, pero intentado hacerlo.  
Ambos subimos las escaleras. Todavía no era capaz de entender lo que acababa de pasar.  
Al llegar a nuestra planta, la señora Scully nos abordó antes de alcanzar la habitación de Scully. Estaba envuelta el lágrimas. Yo seguía sin ser capaz de procesar toda la información.  
Sin decir nada, se abrazó a Mulder.


	9. Cielo

Ver su cara me asustó y quise morirme. La madre de Scully se abrazó a mi como nadie lo había hecho nunca en la vida. El tiempo se paró en ese atardecer, lo juro. La nostalgia se tragó a mi vida. No quería seguir viviendo; se había ido de mi lado lo que más quería.  
Creo que Doggett siguió contemplando la escena desde fuera. No tengo un recuerdo claro de nada de lo que ocurrió en ese momento. Sólo me invade un calco del dolor que sentí al saber que todo había terminado, que no había nada que hacer.  
¿De qué servía atormentarse? ¿De qué servía gritarle a cielo pidiendo un viaje atrás en el tiempo? De nada. Ella había muerto.

____________________________

“Aún hoy recuerdo la primera vez que volví al apartamento. Los recuerdos me engulleron y quise volar lejos y no volver nunca, volar contigo, prescindir de la vida. Entonces vi a William en su cuna, lo tomé en brazos y lo comprendí, comprendí lo mismo que ahora me hace estar aquí, delante de tu tumba como hago a menudo. Esa fue la primera vez que te sentí cerca, como si estuvieras tras mi hombro mirándonos a los dos. Me di cuenta de que nada puede separarnos.  
Le ves crecer ¿Verdad? ¿Has visto cuánto se parece a ti? Es un niño encantador y ha heredado un montón de cosas tuyas, y también mías, claro.  
Hace seis años que te fuiste y no dejo de pensar en ti. Te lo dije aquel día, te dije que no podría dejar que salieras de mi mente...Tú me prometiste que estarías cerca cada vez que lo hiciera...  
¿Sabes? Tenías razón, saldríamos adelante.  
Te quiero...  
Mulder “

____________________________

A veces, en verano, miro a las estrellas con mi padre. Solemos pasar el mes de agosto en los viñedos, a mí me encanta porque están un poco más cerquita del cielo de lo que lo está Washington.  
Me gusta mirar el firmamento porque sé que mi madre está en él y que cuida de nosotros desde allí. Papá me habla muchísimo de ella, dice que tengo sus ojos. Me hubiera encantado conocerla, a veces sueño que lo hago y que me abraza de verdad y me da un beso. Luego me despierto y me siento triste. Entonces papá viene a mi habitación, me abraza y me promete que mamá está conmigo. Espero conocerla algún día.  
Todos los años papá le escribe una carta y la deja en el cementerio, sobre su lápida. Siempre he querido saber qué le cuenta a mamá, siempre me he preguntado si mamá llega a leerlas.  
Ahora llueve y una gran nube negra cubre el cielo. Estoy solo en mi habitación.  
“¡Papá! No me apetece estar solo...¿Podrías venir y contarme un cuento para que me duerma?”  
Papá no tarda ni un segundo en llegar a mi habitación. Yo le saludo con un abrazo y le obligo a tumbarse en mi cama, a mi lado. Me pongo cerquita de él y comienza a hablarme de mi personaje favorito; Eugene Victor Tooms. Después de un rato yo le interrumpo.  
“¿Crees que mamá nos está mirando?”  
Es algo que siempre tengo dentro.  
“Estoy seguro.”  
Ahora me está acariciando el pelo y tengo muchas ganas de dormirme. Creo que a papá le pasa exactamente lo mismo.

______________________________

Me pasaría horas y horas mirándolos y de hecho lo hago. Will es todo un hombrecito. Yo diría que es el niño de siete años más guapo del mundo, amor de madre, supongo.  
Están dormidos y su respiración llena el dormitorio de mi pequeño....  
Me acerco a ellos, con suavidad, con sigilo...Como cada noche...Beso a Will en la frente y sonríe. ¡Me encanta verle sonreír!  
Ahora me acerco a Mulder, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y susurro en su oído...  
“Te quiero.”  
Luego me voy, pero sigo observándoles, siempre, nunca les abandono. Subo al cielo y los contemplo desde la noche estrellada. Siguen durmiendo y desde aquí se oyen sus respiraciones...supongo que es por lo próximo que está de ellos...  
Desde aquí, la Tierra está cerca.

FIN


	10. Tierra (final alternativo)

El abrazo de la señora Scully me tomó por sorpresa. Por un momento, fugaz y eterno, pensé que ella había abandonado la Tierra para siempre, luego lo vi: un brillo áureo y mágico en la mirada de la mujer, un halo verde e infinito de esperanza y paz... tan inmensa que cuajaba en el aire.  
“Las constantes vitales de Dana han mejorado de repente, pensábamos que la perdíamos. Tengo miedo de que la esperanza que ahora siento sea sólo un espejismo.”  
Yo, seguía sin entender nada, Margaret seguía llorando. Me acerqué a la habitación y vi su cama vacía.  
“¿Dónde está?”  
Me di la vuelta impulsivamente, formulé mi pregunta del mismo modo.  
“Se la han llevado a radiología para realizarle un scanner, su médico dice que es imposible que su actividad cerebral se haya recuperado de esa forma, imposible teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del tumor...había entrado en coma, sentí como se alejaba de mi, Fox...he pasado los peores diez minutos de mi vida.”  
Los momentos de espera en la pequeña sala se hicieron enormes. El último atisbo de sentido común que fluía por mis neuronas me sujetaba los pies al suelo e impedía que me fuera corriendo a buscarla. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Maggie. ¿Y si se hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera estado a su lado? ¿Me lo hubiera llegado a perdonar a mi mismo algún día? Un escalofrío estúpido me recorrió de arriba a abajo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto? Estaba tan abotargado que me era imposible conformar el puzzle.  
Doggett estaba a escasos metros de mí, empeñado en viajar con la mirada tanto como pudiera a través del ventanal. Y sí, se podía ver el Capitolio y deambular por el cielo cansino de Washington, y soñar con salir de ese lugar y volver a casa...Me pregunté cuántas veces había mirado ella al maremagnun del gente desde allí, con las esperanzas quebradas, con el alma rota... Una vista idílica que habría servido a más de un enfermo para despedirse del mundo y a más de un familiar para desesperarse queriendo cambiar el destino, envidiando a las personas que estaban abajo.  
El ruido de las ruedecitas de una camilla me arrastró fuera de mis pensamientos. Me volví. Dos enfermeros introdujeron a Dana en su cuarto y el médico que los acompañaba se acercó a nosotros.  
“¿Son ustedes los familiares de Dana Scully?”  
Maggie me miró obligándome a levantarme con los ojos.  
“Sí, lo somos.”  
La voz de Margaret sonó fuerte y decidida, el tono me sorprendió. Doggett seguía fuera de la escena, pero con la atención puesta en nosotros.  
“No quiero darles falsas esperanzas, pero...Verán, no sé cómo explicarlo...El tumor está remitiendo, es algo sorprendente...”  
Una sonrisa entretejida con emoción salió del doctor, mi alma también sonreía, y descansaba, y veía la luz...  
“Quiere decir...”  
“Quiero decir que Dana se está recuperando y que si todo sigue así dentro de poco podrá irse a casa. Sigo sin entenderlo, es un verdadero milagro.”  
Milagro, milagro, milagro...¿No es una palabra preciosa?  
“¡Oh! Cuando quieran pueden pasar a verla.”  
Me di la vuelta, los ojos me chispeaban como el cielo del país el cuatro de julio. Miré a Doggett, estaba sonriendo y yo diría que incluso conteniendo las lágrimas. Margaret me incitó a que entrara a verla.  
“¡Vamos, Fox, sé que lo estás deseando!”  
Y como era totalmente cierto, no me lo pensé un segundo.  
Entré en la habitación y la sonrisa me llegaba de oreja a oreja, la de ella era espejo de la mía. Me di cuenta de que había olvidado lo que era verla sonreír ¡Cómo pude hacerlo!  
Todo parecía más luminoso, más claro. Quería correr para decirles a los ángeles que todo era perfecto. Me acerqué a ella y, como en innumerables ocasiones, nuestras manos de juntaron. Esta vez no había frío de por medio, sólo calor. Me abracé a ella y no veía colores azules y morados perdidos en la pena; veía rojos y anaranjados, amarillos y rosas...veía un arco-iris después de la más horrible de las tormentas, la veía a ella.  
Y claro que lloramos, pero eran lágrimas puras, lágrimas de alegría. Juntos, los dos, otra vez, para siempre...  
“Mulder, fue Jeremiah, me iba de aquí y él me sujetó a la vida, fue él...Me dijo que la fuerza de nuestro hijo me estaba salvando, que un milagro deseó otro con tanta fuerza que se hizo realidad...”  
Y seguimos abrazados, pero el tiempo ya no nos importaba.

__________________________

Mi madre era feliz, como todo el mundo que me rodeaba, supongo. Yo, traspasaba el límite entre la felicidad y lo que quiera que esté más allá de ella. Simplemente era más que feliz, me sentía completa. Todos habían salido de la habitación y yo no podía dejar de respirar paz.  
“Toc-toc”  
Tras el ruido, la puerta se abrió. Mulder entró con él en los brazos, con William. Los tres, volvíamos a estar los tres juntos. No podía creerlo. Se acercó a mi cama y me lo tendió con una sonrisa profunda, similar a la que vi en él la primera vez que cogió a William en mi apartamento. Por momentos así merecen la pena todos los sufrimientos y todas las tristezas, todas las lágrimas del pasado se canjean por una sonrisa del presente y al final, es lo que queda dentro de ti.  
Sentir a Will cerca de nuevo era una sensación única. Llevaba mi crucecita colgada. La toqué suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.  
“¿Qué tal ha estado mi niño?”  
Mulder seguía sin despegar sus ojos de nosotros, me encantaba. Will volvió su cabeza a Mulder y le señaló.  
“Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa.”  
Y casi se me saltan las lágrimas de felicidad.  
“Dana...”  
El tono de su voz me preocupó, pero era difícil llegar a preocuparse por algo en un momento tan mágico, a mi lado tenía todo, absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba.  
“¿Si?”  
Y puse mi atención en él.  
“Sigo corriendo peligro aquí, pero...”  
Posé mi dedo en sus labios.  
“Por nada. ¿Me oyes? Por nada nos volveremos a separar.”  
Veía una pizca de temor en sus ojos.  
“...”  
“Vayámonos, rompamos con todo, seamos felices mientras podamos, Mulder. No me importa dónde acabe si puedo teneros a los dos. Juntos protegeremos a William con nuestra vida si hace falta. Nada va a cambiar si nos quedamos aquí.”  
Pensaba todo lo que había dicho.  
“Algún día las cosas dejarán de ser como son y podremos volver...”  
Su boca dibuja sus labios en la mía y con un beso sellamos un pacto, tomamos una decisión, atrapamos promesas al vuelo.

__________________________

Es cierto, las despedidas son tristes y encogen el alma, voy a echarles de menos y me encantaría poder verles felices en lugar de imaginármelos.  
“Mamá, Mulder, William y yo nos vamos a ir...no sé exactamente a dónde, no sé quiénes seremos, pero estaremos juntos...Te diría que te vinieras, pero...”  
“...Pero yo tengo más hijos, más cosas en las que pensar y esto os pertenece sólo a los tres. Si así vais a vivir tranquilos quiero que os vayáis cuanto antes, quiero que seas feliz y ellos dos tienen todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.”  
Me costaba despedirme, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
“¿Podréis mandarme una tarjeta por navidad, verdad?”  
Era una broma, pero dentro de mi, algo se estaba rompiendo poco a poco.  
“Mamá, volveremos, lo sé...No es un adiós, es un hasta luego.”  
Y nos abrazamos.  
La escena se repite una y otra vez en el aire. Estoy sola en casa, con la luz apagada, sintiendo el amanecer y cruzando los dedos. Sonrío, algo me dice que todo va a ir bien.

__________________________

Mulder y Scully querían despedirse de nosotros. Doggett y yo estábamos arreglando unos informes. Cuando los vi irrumpir en el despacho del sótano, me sorprendí. Mulder llevaba a William en una de esas mochilas canguro, resultaba peculiar ver a alguien con ese aspecto en el serio edificio Hoover.  
“¿Ves? Aquí mamá y papá se vieron por primera vez.”  
Lo dijo y miró a Dana a la vez que sonreía.  
La verdad es que tenía ganas de llorar. De acuerdo, era una mezcla entre alegría y nostalgia, supongo que parecida a la que lleva a la madre de la novia a llorar como una desconsolada durante la boda. Hace dos días Scully tocaba la muerte y ahora los tres se van, se van a intentar ser felices. Skinner ha logrado introducirles en un programa de protección a testigos, ellos se lo pidieron.  
“Mónica...No sé que decir.”  
“Simplemente di que te acordarás de la Agente Reyes de vez en cuando y que mandaréis una felicitación navideña, siempre y cuando no acabéis en una isla desierta sin correo.”  
Y ambas hicimos el ademán de sonreír.  
Mulder se acercó a mi y William con él.  
“Dile adiós a tía Mónica.”  
Me halagó lo de ‘tía’.  
“Os echaremos de menos.”  
Mulder también me dio un abrazo.  
Y salieron por la puerta. Mulder giró, recorrió el despacho con la mirada, dejó escapar un suspiro y se fue...

__________________________

Ver a la Agente Scully feliz es un regalo de los dioses. Mulder y ella pasaron por la oficina de los expedientes x antes de irse. A despedirse de nosotros, supongo, a zanjar el pasado, intuyo.  
Mulder se acercó a mi mientras Dana y Mónica se decían adiós.  
“Gracias por todo, Doggett.”  
La mirada de Mulder era sincera y la frase que la acompañaba, también.  
Nos dimos la mano como dos buenos amigos y aprovechó para acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme.  
“Busca la verdad en tu corazón , no más lejos, ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero.”  
Me guiñó un ojo y se separó a la vez que yo acariciaba la cabecilla de William y le decía adiós.  
Dana se acercó a mi. Me abrazó. Al separarse vi un tembleque cristalino en sus ojos. Por un momento quiso llorar, pero al final logró no hacerlo.  
“Sé que eres una persona en quien puedo confiar, me lo has demostrado muchas veces...Perdón por haber desconfiado de ti.”  
“Supongo que yo también lo hubiera hecho.”  
“Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por nosotros.”  
Y así, los dos ex-agentes y el ‘pequeño Edgard Hoover’ se alejaron por el pasillo que atravesaba el sótano.

___________________________

Y bien, hoy el sol brilla en un pequeño pueblo del norte de Canadá y mi hijo de tres años y mi mujer están acabando de meter en un sobre las diez tarjetas que enviaremos al búnker de los pistoleros solitarios, en Washington, mañana por la mañana. Frohike se encargará de cambiar la dirección del remitente de cada una de ellas, así llegarán a sus destinatarios. Todas con la misma despedida:  
“Michelle, Alan y Elijah Foster os desean Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo.”  
Gracioso. ¿Verdad?  
“Alan ¿Puedes venir un momento?”  
Yo, sigo mirando la nieve que cubre el suelo de la entrada, sigo pensando en todo lo que dejamos atrás. Al tardar más de la cuenta, ella sale al porche y se acerca a mi. Hábilmente la rodeo con mis brazos.  
“¿Qué te pasa?”  
Y por más que me acostumbro no dejo de sentir una ráfaga de felicidad cada vez que veo sus ojos.  
“Nada, simplemente pensaba...pensaba en William, en Dana y en Fox...”  
Ella deja de mirar al jardín y se da la vuelta mientras todavía la rodean mis brazos, quedando su cara muy cerca de la mía.  
“Nosotros sabemos quiénes somos ¿No?”  
Y después de que lo dice no puedo evitar darle un beso. Se separa.  
“Elijah tiene hambre, así que entro a hacer la cena ¿De acuerdo?”  
Asiento con la cabeza.  
Las estrellas plagan el cielo nocturno de pequeñas bolas de algodón luminosas. La nieve blanca resalta en la oscuridad. Cada estrella me recuerda un momento pasado, una lucha, un reto...todos los sufrimientos están atrás...Nuestra lucha mereció la pena.  
Tengo todo lo que quiero tener y siento, muy dentro, como una chispita en el corazón, que el cielo no está cerca, que el cielo es esto. Mi cielo está en la Tierra.  
FIN


End file.
